Pretty Much The Same
by XxHollywood VampirexX
Summary: Ash is the daughter of Rose and Dimitri. Not knowing who her father is, Dimitri and Tasha come to visit. Will all hell break loose when she finds out? Will Rose ever forgive Dimitri? Will Ash lose everyone she loves in the process? On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here is my new story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy :'{**

**P.S.: My keyboard is not working right, and my mom won't get me a new one, so if something is mispelled or whatever it's the keyboards fault :{**

* * *

RPOV

Today she turned thirteen. Thirteen years since he's been with her. Thirteen years she has been without a father. In thirteen years, you learn alot.

APOV

I woke up, with somebody whacking me with a pillow.

I groaned, and rolled over.

"Sissy! Wake up! It's you birthday!"

I jumped out of bed, grabbing the pillow from my little five year old sister.

"Kendra! Stop shouting!" I shouted. I glared at her, but hen her eyes started watering I put her on my leg.

"Kendra I'm sorry, would you ever forgive me, princess?" I asked, she loved playing princess and all that.

She gigged. Then pretended to get a thoughtful look on her face.

"Fine, but only if you let me use your make-up," She demanded.

"Ugh, fine whatever, just don't get me in trouble," I warned.

I walked dowstairs with Kendra on my shoulders.

"There's my birthday girl!" I looked over at mom and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. I set Kendra down on the counter top. And walked over to the door.

"Be back in thirty minutes," I mumbled, before running out the door.

My mornings usual went like this over th summer, but it was almost time to go back to the academy. I sighed. I didn't have much friends, only my two best friends. Justin and Ana.

Justin was Aunt Lissa and Uncle Chris's son. He was really funny, and liked to tease me. I've had a crush on him since kindergarten, Kendra tease me all the time about that. Ana was just like me, shy and quiet. But also a badass. Ana has been my best friend since pre-school. She doesn't know who her parents are, but that one of them is Russian. She heard one of the gaurdians talkng about her parents, and one of the names she heard was Vikktoria.

Then my thoughts wandered off to my dad. I don't know who he is, but only that he is a badass gaurdian. It hurts mom to talk about him, so I never ask.

Kendra's dad is Adrian Ivashkov. He and Uncle Chris took the father figure in my life. I loved Adrian like a dad, but sometimes he just weirded me out... Anyways Adrian is pretty much family.

I checked my phone to see what time it was. 9:45 P.M. Oops. I'm suprised Mom hasn't called yet. Or Adrian.

I ran back home. But I wasn't watching where I was going, so I ran in to someone.

"Ah, sorry," I said, still looking at the sidewalk.

"It's ok," The person said. I finally looked up. There stood a guy, who looked about seven foot tall.

"Roza?" The guy said, looking at me intently.

"Uhm, no," I told him.

"Ok, goodbye," He said, then left. Uhm can anybody say weird?

I walked the rest of the way home, my thoughts drifting away when I opened the door.

RPOV

"Rose! Go get dressed Tasha and Dimtri are coming!" Lissa said to me, as I was doing Kendras hair.

"What!" I shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to go pack and leave again, like always when they're coming," She said. "And I didn't want you to take Ash away for her birthday."

I glared at her, then sighed.

"Fine, Kendra go get dressed, and if Ash isn't back yet, go find her ok?" I told Kendra. She nodded and raced upstairs. I sighed again, but went upstairs. Adrian was still asleep so I shook him awake.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Wake up!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"I drank all your vodka!" I shouted.

"What!" He yelled, finally getting up.

"Good, your up," I smirked.

"Rose! Don't do that to me!" He groaned.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm freaking out because Ash's father is coming here, along with his girlfriend," I said.

"Oh," Was all he said.

Ash knocked on our door a second later.

"Mom, I'm home!" She said.

"Ok, go get Ana if you want," I shouted back.

"Ok," She muttered, and walked off.

"Mommy! Aunt Lissa told me that the people are here!" Kendra said, bursting in to the room.

Oh great.

Now it's time to face him.

APOV

I ran back to school, which was only a few minutes away. Aunt Lissa wanted to say here, to teach Spirit. So they built us two houses. One for her, Uncle Chris and Justin. And one for my family.

I reached the Dhampir dorms and went to Ana's room. I knocked on her door and shouted, "Ana open the door!"

I heard her moan, then I heard footsteps approaching.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she still had her pajamas on.

"Bad time?" I chuckled. She flopped back on her bed.

"Come on! It's my birthday, come over to my house," I said.

"Is there any food?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yes, there's food."

"Ok," She said. She walked over to her tiny dresser, and pulled out jeans and a T-shirt.

She walked in to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Ana! Yor going to break the door!" I shouted.

"No I'm not!" She shouted back.

When she was finished, we raced back to my house, me winning of course.

I walked into Aunt Lissa's house, knowng that's where the food would be.

Everybody was sitting at the table, and two more people were sitting there also. Including the man I ran in to earlier.

"You must be Rose's other daughter."

**Soooo... Do you like it? Hate it? This was not how I wanted it to turn out but, here it is. Lol. Please please please review! Reviews make me happy. Happy make me update faster.**

**Songs listened to:**

**Inside The Fire- Disturbed**

**Magic- B.o.B**

**If I had you- Adam Lambert**

**This Love- Maroon 5**

**She will be loved- Maroon 5**

**Misery- Maroon 5**

**Peace Out**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	2. Shopping and Hide 'N' Seek

**Hey! How are my favorite fans? School starts in a week. Ugh!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Squirrel nor I own Vampire Academy :'{**

**P.S. Keyboard is still sucky :(**

* * *

APOV

I was still staring at the man, but answered the woman.

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered.

"She's so pretty Rose, so who is the dad?" The black haired woman asked my mom. I saw my mom flinch but answer.

My mom gave me a look, then said, "Adrian is both their dads." Oh she wanted me to play along. Ok I could do that.

"Ash, Ana, X-Box 360 in five," Justin said, getting up and heading down in to the basement. I nodded then went to the kitchen to grab me and Ana a donut. We ran downstairs, donuts in hand. I saw that he had it already set up. Halo Reach, my favorite game. I know it isn't out yet but Aunt Lissa got it for us ahead of time.

"Ash, your first, I'm second and Ana your third," Justin said, handing us our controllers. It was Ana and me against Justin. We won. Then it was me and Justin against Ana. We won. Then it was finally Ana and Justin against m. They won.

It was like an hour later before Adrian came down to tell us that we were going to the mall for my birthday.

We took three cars. Me, Ana, Justin, and Adrian in one. Mom, Kendra, Lissa, and Uncle Chris in another. Then Dimitri, the really tall guy who I fianlly figured out his name. Tasha, and the rest of the guardians.

It was an hour and a half to the nearest mall. But Aunt Liss said that was too small. So now we are driving four hours away.

I turned around to talk to Ana, but she was asleep. I looked at Justin and he was listening to his mp3 player. I sighed.

I looked at Adrian.

"So 'dad' why do I have to pretend that your my dad?" I asked.

"It's a secret," He smirked.

"Ugh! Whatever don't tell me," I muttered. I turned on the radio and finally found a rock station to listen to.

I must of fell asleep, because sometime later, Justin was standing in the doorway shaking me.

"Mmmm."

"Ash, come on, unless you don't want me to get you a present," Justin said.

"Alright! I'm up," I said. He chuckled.

We went into about every store. Aunt Lissa bought everything, against my mothers objection.

She also let Ana buy stuff. The guy left us earlier.

Now Aunt Liss was searching for dresses, for our back to school dance. Which was in two weeks.

We entered one shop and I spotted th most perfect, simple dress. It was plain black, with little ruffles at the end. **(A/N: Pics on profile)**

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Aunt Liss bought it. I still needed to find shoes and Ana needed shoes and a dress.

The last dress store we could find, is the one where we found Ana's dress. It was a light pink, almost white. It looked like it had come out of a fairy tale, really.

Once we found our dresses, we ran in to the guys. They also had mutiple shopping bags. But not as much as us. They groaned when we told the we still had to get shoes. They decided to go get food at the food court, and we were suppose to meet them over there.

Me and Ana both found our shoe at the first store.

I picked out leather boots, that had a strap at the top. Ana had picked out silver high heels. They were both kinda simple, but awesome.

Earlier mom had taken Kendra to pick out a dress, becuase I got one and she didn't.

Everybody was at the food court, including mom and Kendra.

Kendra just had to show me her dress, it was an aqua color with little butterflies on it.

The other guardians, got done eating first, so they took our stuff out to the cars.

"Let's play hide or seek!" I suggested. Kenda, Ana and Justin were all for it. But the adults weren't so sure.

"Please mom!" I begged.

"Ok, fine, since it's your birthday," She said. I hugged her.

The adults weren't hiding so one adult and a guardian went with each of us.

Well it kinda worked out that way. I was it, and had Mom, Adrian, and Dimitri with me. Which mom seemed to not like at all.

Tasha and another gaurdian went with Ana.

Aunt Lissa and two guardians went with Kendra.

Uncle Chris and two guardians went with Justin.

I ate my fries in silence while Dimitri sat there, and mom and Adrian talked.

When I got finished, I sat up an stretched.

"Ok, everybody ready?" I asked.

I knew Ana would hide somewhere quiet, so I went every bookstore. No sign of her. I checked the hallmark store. Nope. I gave up on her for awhile, and tried to find Justin. I checked gamestop.

"Ugh! Where is everybody at?" I asked myself.

I then saw Justin and Uncle Chris. Coming out of a jewlrey shop. With a bag.

"Justin!" I shouted ignoring the stares people gave me.

He looked up at his name, and smiled.

I ran over to him.

"I got you," I said.

"And I got you, a present," He smiled.

"Really!"

"Yep, and it's in this bag," He said.

"Well, can I open it?" I asked.

"Not until the dance," He smirked.

"But that's two weeks away!" I sheirked.

"Exactly."

And what I saw next scared the hell outta me.

Two eyes ringed in red. Pale body.

Right behind Justin.

* * *

**0_o What do you think is gonna happen? Please R&R :]**

**Songs listened to:**

**Crank That : Soulja Boy**

**Ay Bay Bay: Hurricane Chris**

**Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body) : Three 6 Mafia**

**The Good Life: Three Days Grace**

* * *

Peace Out!

XxHollywood VampirexX


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hello people of this world! BLAME FACEBOOK! It's so addicting... anyways... sorry I haven't ud in foreva Dx. Oh and I got some good news! Well good for me :D Michael is in 3 of my classes! Yayz!**

**Disclamer:**

**Me: Stupid keyboard!**

**Justin: Talking to yourself again?**

**Me: No... Maybe... Yes**

**Justin: Good thing you don't own Vampire Academy then.**

**Me: I own you and your gonna regret saying that..**

**Justin: So anyways you will never own Vampire Academy *Runs Away***

* * *

APOV

The strigoi grabbed him. Justin's eyes widened. I looked for my mom and the guardians. No where to be seen.

"Now, you won't make a sound, or I snap your neck," The strigoi said to Justin. Justin nodded. How I wish I had a stake. I looked around and there we Strigoi everywhere, surrounding me.

I blocked a punch from one. Front kicked another.

"Ash! Behin-" Justin screamed. But that's all I heard as backness came over me.

JPOV

I woke up, remembering what happened. I gasped. I looked around. I was in, what looked like a basement. Ash was chained up across the room, and then I realized so was I. Ash was still unconsious. There was a little window, across from me. When it was light out, it would shine on me, I thought scared. Sunlight makes me weak... and when I'm weak, I'll be hungry for blood.

I gasped. They were probably going to make me drink fom Ash, to make me a strigoi.

"Looks like somebody is awake."

APOV

_It was black until I was back in my room. I was all alone here. That's weird._

_"Ash! You're ok!" Adrian said, making me jump. I spun around and saw him by my closet._

_"Of course, I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I asked._

_"You were taken by strigoi," He said, grimly._

_"Just me?" I asked, hopeful._

_"Justin is with you."_

_"Oh gawd, how did it happen?" I asked._

_"We don't know," He shook his head, sadly._

_"Ash, your waking up," He shouted. _

Everything was fading. Then I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was that I was chained up. I swore.

"Ash?" Somebody said. I turned me head. Justin.

"Justin!" I said.

"Shh, they'll here you and beat you too," He said. Then I noticed the bruises on his arms and face. I gasped.

"They did this to you?" I asked. He nodded sadly. But before I could say anything the door opened.

RPOV

I was pacing my room, when Dimitri came in.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Ash was missing, and I didn't need him right now.

"I'm sorry your daughter is gone, but you have to eat sometime," He said. I gave him a look.

"Eveybody is worried about you, Roza-"

"Don't call me that," I put in.

"- And somebody needs to hep Lissa too, you know Justin was took too," He finished. Of course Adrian just had to burst in at that moment.

"I reached Ash!"

**...And that is it. I wish it was longer but that is for the next chapter! Which will be sometime hopefully this week!**

**:D**

**Please Review!**

**Songs listened to:**

**The Sweet Escape- Gwen Stefani**

**If I Had You- Adam Lambert**

**Lost track of the rest :p**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	4. Trapped

**Hey everybody! Thx for the reviews :}. And Kendra is 5! GREAT NEWS! Next week iscelebration week AND that means that you get a chapter EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Incuding Dimitri and Christian... :{**

* * *

**APOV**

The strigoi came in.

"The Dhampir comes with us," The blonde guy said. The other strigoi came over to me and took the handcuffs off. If I wasn't so weak, I would try to fight them. They jerked me up, and I glared at them.

They took me down a hallway, with no windows. How ironic... Nobody spoke on the way down.

They finally shoved me into a room that was really dark. They shoved me down into what felt like a chair, and strapped my hands to it. They closed the door so it was pitch black. Even I couldn't see in here. So escaping would be impossible.

When somebody started to talk, I jumped. I didn't see anybody else enter the room.

"So you are the infamous Rose Hathaway's daughter?" The person asked.

"Maybe, mabe not," I said. He isn't getting anything out of me.

My wrist were shocked. I about screamed, not knowing what was happening. A faint light came on beside me. The person still in the room, was hidden by the shadows.

It was suddenly hot beside me. I looked over, and gasped. This was no light. It was fire.

"Now, if you cooperate with me, this flame will be put out, but if you do not, well bye bye," The strigoi said. I stared, wide-eyed at the fire. I simply nodded.

"Where is Vasillisa Dragomir?" He asked.

"I-I don't-t know," I stuttered. Gawd, I'm such a bad liar.

The fire increased next to me.

"I bet you don't," He said.

The fire burned my arm, I yelped. How can he control the fire? I mean strigoi can't do that!

Thats when aother person, who I didn't notice stepped out of the shadows.

He was about Uncle Christians size, with dark green eyes. No red around. I gasped. He wasn't a strigoi... He was a moroi!

The Strigoi smiled.

"Now, tell us where Vasilisa is, or Jesse burns you," The strigoi said. Jesse. Jesse, I've heard that name before. Oh well it was probably some other guy.

"She's with my mo-m-m." Well so much for not stuttering.

"And where is your mom?"

"Proba-b-bly at ho-m-me," I said. The strigoi wuld take a step towards me with every word I made.

Now he was beside me, leaning down to my level. And before I could breathe, he bit me.

**JPOV**

I struggled against the chains around me, to no avail.

"You dirty, nasty, evil Strigoi!" I screamed. The one that was in the room chuckled. "What the hell are you laughin' about loser!"

He just chuckled again. I glared at him.

I struggled against the chain some more, but I got tired easily, because I haven't had any blood in 2 days.

I looked around the area. No windows, and just the one door at the other side of the room.

So no way to ecscape.

**I would've made it longer... but since it's celebration week starting monday... you'll have to wait :] I know... just what you want to do...**

**Songs: **

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**Just A Dream- Nelly**

**Ride wit Me- Nelly**

**Love ya,**

**XxHollywood Vamp****irexX**


	5. No Name for this chappie :

**Celebration week finally begins... NOW! How exciting is this? I'm excited! I can't wait to get all the reviews from everybody :) And thank you for eveybody who has reviewed. This week will be really hard for me, because I'm reallllly busy... Ssssooooo yeah... I am also frustrated with my computer, because it won't download my pictures! Stupid computer... ANYWAYS school was terribly bring today, just to let ya know... Oh wow, I'm like one of those people that writes prety much half the story on A/N's now... :/ So let's begin!**

**P.S. If Michael is annoying me at school, the story will probably have some violence/action in it...**

**P.S.S If Michael is nice to me, you get lots of romantic/ friend stuff... :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned VA, I would be in Rose's place... So no, I do not own VA...**

**RPOV**

Adrian tried to reach Justin or Ash, but they weren't asleep. Or so I hoped

Liss was a wreck. She broke down every five minutes, and I had to comfort her. Tasha and Dimitri were doing their own things, for which I was greatful for. Kendra didn't know how to deal with it, so she mostly kept to heself, in her room.

Lissa was in bed right now, and Kendra was playing with one of her friends who had returnd to the Academy, because school started in less than week. I haven't seen Ana since the shopping trip.

And me. Well I was taking out my anger on the dummies and punching bags. All I could do was hope.

**APOV**

A strigos bite has lots of endorphins, so it was pure bliss.

It was like the time I tried weed with Ana, But so much better.

I tried to clear my head, but it didn't work well. I started to fall over, from the blood loss, but someone kept me still. I was so high that I didn't notice when somebody carried me back to the room and chain me up.

All I could hear was, "Ash!" or "Please wake up!" or "Please help us!"

Why would somebody want help? It's so peaceful and happy here... and then I blacked out.

**JPOV**

They brought Ash back in... with her on endorphins from the bites all over her neck.

I screamed.

"Ash! Please wake up, I need you," I started crying. "Mommy, please help me!"

I haven't used 'Mommy' in forever, but I didn't think I was going to get out of this alive. So why not?

**LPOV**

I needed to save Justin. I'm sitting here doing nothing for god's sakes! Nobody was going to stop me. Not even Rose, who was at the gym, so it's the perfect tme to go.

I packed some clothes, and shoes. Preparing for anything.

I raced downstairs with my little bag and went into the garage.

Shit.

Rose was sitting in my camaro. But the weird thing was, the car was on, and shesaid, "You comin' or not?"

I grinned. I got in the passenger seat and our journey began.

After picking up Adrian to get more information from dream walking. If only I could.

**AND SCENE! Yes ok, I know that was short, but don't blame me... KENDRA! Yes! that is who you should blame...**

**Luv ya!**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	6. Spokane

**Second day of CELEBRATION WEEK! I forgot had GS tonight so, I have to update now... I wanted to stay home... but that didn't happen. And I hated to let you guys cry ;/... So now I'm blowing off homework to give you guys this! Thanks for the reviews :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dimka or Chrissie :[ Because I am not Richelle Mead, I don ot own VA...**

**RPOV**

After we picked Adrian up, he immediatley stated talking.

"They're drinking from her. She couldn't cooperate with me, and she had bite marks on her neck." He said grimly.

I sped up with every word. I was now going 90 mph.

"Rose! Your going to kill us! Please slow down!" Lissa said, clutching to her seat.

"Do you not care about Ash or JUSTIN!" I screamed.

"I do!" She begged. "But we don't even kno where they are! Please Rose, please."

"Then figure it out!" I shouted.

I hadn't realized until then that Adrian had a peaceful look on his face. He must be talking to Ash or Justin!

"Liss! Shh!" I said. She gave me a look. Yea, I know I was the one yelling but still...

APOV

While Rose and Liss were arguing, I focused on trying to contact Justin. And my luck, he was asleep.

"Adrian?" He asked.

"Thank god!" I shouted. Then asked, "Where are you at?"

"Me and Ash are in some sort of basement, with a window that's set on me, to weaken me during the day."

"Did you guys see where they took you? Some kind of house?" I asked.

"It was beside a little white house. They took us into some kind of cellar."

"How long of a drive was it from the mall?"

"About an hour, I think," He said.

"Spokane." I said. The house Rose was locked in was white and had a cellar next to it, it just had to be. I know. {(I'm just guessing, I forgot :/)}

"What?"

"I know where your at! Don't worry, were on our way now," I promised, then the dream started to fade.

I opened my eyes, to see Lissa and Rose staring at me.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Did you get Justin? Please tell me he's ok," Lissa begged. I just shook my head, to shocked to tell them where they were.

Rose looked grim and Liss was just shaking her head. Even though I haven't told them anything.

"Spokane. There in Spokane, right where you were located."

Rose looked shocked, and mad. Liss had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ash or Justin?" I knew what Rose meant.

"Justin," I stated, grim.

"Is, uhm, Ash asleep?" She asked.

I tried to find her, but to no avail.

"She must be awake." _Or dead._ I added in my head. I shook my head. Ash couldn't be dead. She was a fighter, just like her mom.

And she couldn't be dead.

Or else Rose would be too.

**Yea, I know, but it's late here where I live, and my homework should be done... I also have to get up, to go to a brest ancer awareness thing, early in the morning :s**

**Love ya, and hopefully I don't have much going on tomarrow, because then it would be a long(er) chapter :)**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	7. Roza?

**Woo! So I had to go to my dad's this afternoon (ugh) And so I couldn't put up anoter chappie up after school :/. I had to deal with my evil/ bitch step-mom. Ugghh SHE IS SO MEAN! ANYWAYS... Here is the third (?) day of celebration... I think. I forget, I have bad memory :p**

**P.S. Don't forget it is Breast Cancer Awarness Month! (I got bagels for it this morning :p)**

**P.S.S. Don't forge it is: 61 DAYS 'TILL THE LAST SACRIFICE COMES OUT! YAY! :D**

**P.S.S.S I love Justin Bieber, I'm One Less Lonely Girl, Cuz I found Somebody To Love :] We got to listen to him in English today, which happens to be my favorite class.**

**P.S.S.S.S My favorite teacher is preggo and is due like, right now :p It sux :/**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I, nor my sis's trantula own VA. Not kiddng. She has a trantula and it's freakin huge! :p**

**RPOV**

We were on the plane right now. I was on the outside seat. Then it was Adrian and Lissa on the inside. We had Coach seats. We were on a regular plane. Not one of the Academy's jets. Which we should have done. I shouldn't have brought them wih just me as protection, not that I wasn't badass, but with the strigoi forming groups now, we needed all the protection we could get.

Liss was talking to Christian on her laptop. I don't know why she brung that. She said she only brought essentials. Oh well. Adrian was tring to get to Ash or Justin. Which didn't look like he was getting much though.

"Christian is getting on one of the Academy Jets, with Kendra," Liss said. Shit! I can't believe I forgot about Kendra, I'm such a horrible mother.

"Oh my god, I'm such a horrible mother! I can't believe I forgot about Kendra."

"Don't worry, I told Christian to watch her, OK?" Liss said.

I just nodded.

APOV

I tried to contact Ash or Justin. But it wasn't quite working out that way. **(A/N I'm GOING TO KILL MY KEYBOARD!)**

Ecspecially with the little girl behind me kicking the seat. Like every five seconds. I was starting to get a headache. I wanted to yell at her to quit. But knew Rose would probably hit me, so turned around and said, "Please quit, I'm getting a headache," I said.

But she giggled and kept kicking. I looked for any parents or something, but she was alone.

"Where is your mommy or daddy?" I asked.

"Mommy died, and daddy hits me," She said. Only then did I notice the scars on her face. For gods sake! This girl was onl about 4 or 5 and her dad beats her.

"Then where are you going?"

"To my mommy," She said.

"But I thought your Mommy was dead?"

"I'm going to go to hell, like my mommy, that's what Daddy said."

Oh shit. That was not good. Well this conversation is not how I expected this conversation to turn out.

"Daddy is sending me to a bloodwhore community, whatever that means," She told me. She's a dhampir!

I spun around.

"Rose!"

"This little girl is a dhampir, whose dad's beat her," I said.

"What!" She said.

"Ask her name," I said.

"You!" She said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

I turned back around, and asked: "What's your name?"

And her answer stunned me.

"Roza Nicole Belikov."

WTH

"Uhmmmm, ROSE!"

"WHAT!" She asked spinning around.

"Tell her your name girl," I said.

"Roza Nicole Belikov."

"No, No, It can't be. Can it?" She said to herself.

"Who's your mom?"

"Mommy's dead, but her name was Viktoria," She said.

(A/N Remember Blood Promise didn't happen, so she doesn't know Viktoria...)

"Viktoria, isn't that one o Dimitri's sister?" I asked.

"UncleDimitri!" Roza said.

But one question. Why is her name Roza?

**And scene!**

**I gots to take a shower now sooo... yeah.**

**Songs:**

**Never Let You Go- Justin Bieber**

**Baby- Justin Bieber**

**One Less Lonely Girl- Justin Bieber**

**Somebody To Love- Justin Bieber**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	8. Related to Christian?

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I give you permission to eat me now :( Sorry about thursday AND friday... I don't remeber what happened but friday night I was sick :/ Ssssssooooooo... Yeah, sorry :{**

**And really? ONLY two reviews? I'm gonna start making you wait two weeks before Iput another one up :{ And we don't want that now do we?**

**So now, it's monday, I'm eating ham, Ihave like 20 pounds of homework still to do, AND My friend i making me wait til next week for her story :/**

**P.S. Kendra if you are reading this. And you have still not updated, I AM GOING TO EAT YOU TOMARROW!**

**P.S.S I'm having a party with kendra this weekend! Go Massie friday! And CANDY SATURDAY! w00t!**

**P.S.S.S Michael, I AM PRETTY! HOW DARE YOU RIP UP MY PICTURE!**

**P.S.S.S.S As you can see, I'm having a crappy day with Spongebob (Michael) Sothere is gonna be some action in this chappie! yay!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. I would be livin the dream with Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian. Maybe even Eddie too :) I would also have a chocolate fountain... So clearly I am not Richelle Mead, and I do not own VA :(**

**APOV (A couple days since last time)  
**

As if by a miracle, we heard somebody scream, "How did they get in here!"

Then we heard fighting. I looked at Justin hopeful.

"You think it's them?" I asked. He nodded. He was weak from not having blood in the last few days. He mostly tried to sleep itoff. But that didn't work. He looked at me hungrily. I realized what I had to do. I could verly reach him, but it was close enogh for him. I swept my hair over my shoulder.

"Come on," I said.

"No I can't do that," He said, trying to back away. But his chains were even shorter than mine, so he didn't get far.

"Please? You really need it."

He gave me one last look before he scooted closer.

"Only with you," He said, then I felt his fangs sink in.

I moaned.

Only then did a strigoi burst in, with one of the gaurdians from school.

Justin noticed, and slid away from me.

I felt loopy. I giggled. Justin looked at me funny.

"You got pretty eyes," I said scooting towards Justin.

"Uhm, thanks?"

The gaurdian was finished with the Strigoi and turned towards us.

"Ash?" The gaurdian said.

"HAHA, hey that's my name!" I exclaimed.

The gaurdian looked at me like I was crazy. He turned towards Justin.

"Are you ok, Lord Dragomir?"

Justin nodded and said, "Can you get me out of these chains?"

"Of course."

The gaurdian looked for key, and found it on the other side of the room. He unlocked Justin first, then me.

I jumped and almost fell back down if Justin hadn't caught me.

The endorphins had almost left my system.

"Where's Guardian Hathaway?" Justin asked.

"That I know of, fighting."

"I'm going to go find her," Justin said. I folowed him and so did the gaurdian. We found plenty of dead Strigoi in the halls. We only saw one dead Gaurdian. He was one of my instructors.

I looked down sadly.

I heard a voice up ahead. It was mom's.

I ran up towards her. But stopped dead in my tracks. A Moiroi had surrounded my mom with fire.

Only this Moiroi I knew.

It was somebody realted to Uncle Christian.

It was Tasha Ozera.

**Mwahaha I am so evil :)**

**Sorry if anybody thinks that Tasha isn't evil. But in my mind she is. That is why it is called FANfiction.**

**Kendra better update or I will release my wrath on you!**

**So yeah..**

**Love ya!**

**XxHollywood UndeadxX**


	9. Two Months!

**OMG! You guys made my day! I love u! Thanks for all the reviews :) So I wrote this in Algebra today. lol. We were taking a test and I got done early cuz I'm smart like that :) I'm also smart because I have to do this college thing with my English teach! And I'm only in 8th grade :) She's gonna bribe me and a couple other people to do it (Cuz we got advanced on this REALLY important test) :) Yay!**

**P.S. HAPPY FRIDAY!**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I'm on FANFICTION not off writing the Last Sacrifice. Duh. So clearly I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

Fire was surrounding me. Tasha laughed.

"Now it's payback time." The fire got hotter and, closer.

"What did I ever do to you!" I cried out, the fire was just touching my fingertips. It hurt like hell.

"How about the time you stole Dimka from me?"

"I didn't do it anything! It was his choice, and you got him now so why are you doing this to me!" I screamed.

Then as if by a miracle, Ash came from out of nowhere. She knocked Tasha over, and the flames immediatley went down. I went over and whispered, "Karma's a bitch right?"

"Mom!" Ash yelled and suddenly was in a hug. I hugged her back.

A couple of guardians then came over, and I told them to take Tasha to the jet.

Me and Ash walked back. I saw something on her neck, but didn't think too much of it.

The numbers were good. We only lost two Guardians, with about 15 strigoi. None would of been better, but two wa still good.

We walked onto the jet and I saw Liss almost choking Justin.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Liss yelled.

"OK, OK mom, calm down," Justin said. He smiled at her, and Liss glared at him.

I then saw Tasha enter the jet. She glared at me, ad I smirked back at her. Two guardians were by her side, making sure she didn't try anything. Ha, she deserves it. I saw Dimitri rush to her side, making sure she was ok. The guardians must of explained what happened. Or what I told them what happened, She went psycho and lit me on fire, then Ash saved me. He looked over at me. I glared at him.

"Rose. I have something to tell you," Liss said. She was blocking me from the bond. This can be good... or not so good. By the way she looked at me, I'd say the latter option.

"I, meaning you too, have to go to Royal Court." ... Great

"For how long?" I asked. Hopefully it wasn't a long time. I just got Ash back.

She seemed hesitant then said, "Two months." Two freaking months! You have got to be kidding me.

I looked to Ash. She seemed mad and sad but said, "Whatever, just go." Then she walked away.

Justin looked at me, then Ash. Then ran after her. Damn. Just great.

I sat down beside Lissa.

"What are we going for?" I asked.

She frowned then said, "Ash."

"What?"

"Ash. Her father. Somebody found out and told the court. They say she should have never been born... a-nn-d now they want to.." She couldn't finish the sentence but I found it in her mind. I screamed.

The Royal Court thought my daughter was never suppose to be born. And now. Well now, They wanted to kill her.

**Mwahaha! I am so evil! :)**

**You know ya love me though :)**

**Shall I update tonight? Guess it depends on the reviews... Hehe**

**Please review? I'll love you FOREVER! **

**You also will get a dimitri or adrian hug... (With thier shirt off :p) ha ha ha HAHAHA**

**Anyways...**

**Luv ya,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	10. Shadow Kissed and McDonalds

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**How's everybody's weekend going so far?**

**GUMMY BEARS!**

**Anyways I need 50 reviews before I do another chapter... SO REVIEW!**

**LOL. My science teach was Hilarious yesterday. LMAO! ", whats a donkey?" His reply: "Why that is a jack ass"**

**"Mr. Bourne, whats a female dog?" "Well that is a bitch"**

**We started laughing and he was like "Well you girls must have a dirty mind" Then he left! xDDD Even some of my other teach's were laughing!**

**Anyways... have a good weekend! **

* * *

**APOV**

I was taken to our hideout spot, that Aunt Liss and Christian has had for a couple years. I don't exactly know why I'm here, but by the looks of it, not good. Uncle Christian and Adrian stayed here with a couple guardians from the Academy.

I had nobody to talk to, because Ana and Justin had to go to the Academy. Kendra was here, but she was sleeping right now.

There were a couple books here, but nothing interesting.

"Adrian," I whined. "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate an hour ago!"

"...But I'm hungry again!" I complained.

"Fine, come on, were going to McDonalds ."

"Yay!"

I woke Kendra up and told her where we were going. She was excited, of course.

* * *

"Ash," Adrian said. "Were here."

"Sweet."

I unbuckled Kendra from the seat and tried to wake her up.

"Kendra, wake up."

"Go away," She mumbled.

"Fine," I said and almost had the door shut before she yelled at me.

"You told me to go away!" I defended myself.

She glared at me.

We got our order and sat down. Of course we had to go to a McDonalds with a play place. Kendra just had to play.

"Sissy! Come on!" Kendra shouted pulling on my arm.

"I'm too old for those things."

"But sissy," Kendra said.

"UGH! Fine whatever, but it's all your fault if I break my back," I warned. But she just ran to the play thing."

* * *

"Ugh, never again," I complained to Adrian.

"It's not my fault, your the one who gave into her," He smirked.

I smacked him.

"What are we doing here anyways?"

"Uh, your mother doesn't want me to tell you that," He said.

"It's bad isn't it?" I asked. He just nodded.

Then Christian came into the room talking on his cell phone.

"Fine Aunt Tasha, come, But DON"T tell anyone where we are. Then he snapped his phone shut.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"My aunt is coming here with a couple of guardians," He said.

* * *

The next couple days passed very slowly. Until Tasha showed up. I don't know why, but she always keeps glaring at me and for some reason I feel like smacking her. Probably for trying to burn my mom.

"I can't believe your still alive, with your mom having kids so early, and being a bloodwhore."

That was it. I snapped.

"MY MOM IS NOT A BLOODWHORE, BITCH!"

"ASH!" The tall guardian of Tasha yelled. He restrained me. Jeeze, he was strong. I heard Adrian gasp and studying me, or well my aura.

"Ash, your aura!" Adrian said.

I wasn't paying any attention to him though. I was trying to get whats- his- name off me. I mean Dimitri, I think that's his name...

"Get OFF!" I shouted.

"Somebody restrain her," Dimitri told the other guardians that were watching.

Alberta, my favorite guardian now had my hands behind me and Dimitri was still holding me down.

"Are you calm?" He asked. I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Ivashkov, compell her," Dimitri said.

"I can't," Adrian said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Rose, said so." Adrian smirked. But still looked confused, studying my aura.

"Just get the hell OFF OF ME!" I shouted the last three words, to get my point across.

"Ugh, fine but I'll tell Rose it was Ozera," Adrian said.

Adrian walked over to me. I tried to get free, again.

"You will forget Tasha ever said those words, and you will be calm."

"Tasha never said anything and I will be calm."

"Now go to sleep."

And I fell into a deep darkness of sleep.

**APOV (Adrian)**

Once Ash was asleep, I tried to understand what happened. Her aura flashed black and stayed that way. It was exactly like Rose's aura was. Shadow Kissed. No, Ash never died... or had she? But who would've killed her, and who had healed her?

I decided not to tell Rose, because not only did people want her dead, she was also Shadow Kissed. Or so I think. But I don't see how she is, but there is no other explanation.

So now I had to find out how she died, and who was with her when she died.

**

* * *

**

**Have a good rest of the weekend! Remember, 50 reviews!**

**I love ya!**

**XxHollywood VampirexX **


	11. Chapter 11

**Because I am SOO AWESOME I decided to write another chappie. :) Yay for you! Anyways, I LOVE THE WORLD! No JK I don't. I'm a cruel evil vampire from hell :) I also wrote this chapter cause I have nothing better to do -_- and I'm sick :{ How come like every weekend I'm sick? So this chapter is dedicated to my immune system and MY BEST BUDDIE IN THE WORLD! You know who you are dinosaur... :) Dinosaur is my besties nickname... Hehe**

**P.S. I think drinking this root beer is bad for my stomach -_-**

**Happy Halloween... Watch out for Ghosts and Demons (Like Me) and Werewolves! (Be sure to have a silver bullet for the last one ;])**

**OK SOMETHING NEW NOW! So I'm gonna put up a lyrics quote from a song I like and whoever gets it correct first, gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**Lyric: You think I'm pretty, without any make up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down.**

**So here is my new chapter!**

* * *

**RPOV**

"She should've never been born! She is something that should have never happened," One of the royals stood up to argue. I glared at him, but he didn't see.

Lissa stood up. "There is nothing wrong with her! She is a dhampir who is training to protect royals like us!"

I was proud of her. I had lost some respect as a guardian when I had Ash, but that didn't stop me from standing up. Everyone looked at me.

"She is my daughter and you are NEVER going to touch her," I said coldly.

"We'll see about that," The other royal smirked.

"Bring her to us, and we will make our decision," The judge said finally. I gave her a look that said, 'are you crazy'

"You will bring her to us."

I was absolutely pissed.

Liss walked over to me.

I cut her off as she started to talk. "It's not your fault," I said.

"It is," She said. I sighed.

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

I woke up, sitting on one of the Academy's jets. I looked over and saw Kendra and Adrian sitting beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Royal Court," Adrian said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Not now," He said. Well then. I looked over at Kendra. She was drawing on her 'special' book. It was really just a notepad, but she called it special.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked.

"A meany," She said.

"Who?"

"That lady over there," She said and pointed to Tasha. I couldn't help but laughing.

"Your right sweetie, she is a meany," I said, still laughing.

The flight attendant announced that we would be landing in 10 minutes.

"Finally," I said. My legs were cramped, because Kendra was asleep on my lap. I have no idea why, but she was.

I moved Kendra back to her seat, and realized that Adrian had moved. I looked around and saw him sitting next to Christian, nodding.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was from mom.

_Meet me at the coffee shop with Kendra and Adrian_

I texted back saying,

_Kk Why are we here?_

Seconds later she replied

_I'll explain later_

Why isn't anyone telling me? I'm going to go insane... Literally.

I decided to pass the time texting Justin.

_Sup?- Ash_

_Nthn Mch. u?- Justin_

_On the jet. Dnt knw y tho- Ash_

_Lemme knw kk? Miss ya- Justin_

_K, miss u 2 :)- Ash_

_

* * *

_

Once we were finally off the jets, Kendra, Adrian and I went to find my mom. We found her and a couple Guardians at the coffee shop.

"Ash Vasillisa Hathaway- Belikov, we are taking you to be questioned by The Royal Court, come with us please," One of the Guardians said stepping out. WHAT! Belikov? What the hell?

I looked at mom for an answer. She nodded, but didn't look at me.

I nodded to the Guardian who had spoke, and the other Guardians handcuffed me. Ok? I'm officially confused now...

**GRRR I'm so frickin pissed. I had this whole chapter written, BUT NO! This chapter just HAD to erase itself somehow!**

**So anyways... did ya like it? Ash is getting to go to court! Yay... not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	12. The cell

**YAY! I'm ssssssooooooo tiredd. Anybody got some coffee? Or pixie sticks? **

**31 MORE DAYS 'TILL LAST SACRIFICE! YAY!**

**Anyways..**

**Yay for singergurlxoxo for getting the last song right! It was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Thanks for all the other reviewers who got it right too. :)**

**Lyric: Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong, But tonight is the night We can really let go, My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone, Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know :)**

**Disclaimer: if I was Richelle Mead I would already have Last Sacrifice out so everybody can know if Rose and Dimitri get back together! :) And Dimitri wouldn't go around saying stupid stuff like "Love Fades, Mine has"**

**So here is Chapter 12, what will happen to Ash? Cuz I don't even know...**

**Sorry, But I haven't been to jail (yet) so this chapter is gonna be a little hard for me...**

* * *

APOV (Ash)

They put me in a cell. With the most disgusting food ever! Not that I cared about the food much. I tried talking to the Guardians outside, but they didn't say anything. I didn't even know what I was in here for! They should've at least told me that.

No visitors were allowed to see me. One time I heard mom screaming at someone... But it never happened again.

If Aunt Liss was Queen, everybody would be allowed down here. But Aunt wasn't Queen yet. The last I'd known, it was a couple of months before she was.

I sighed and layed down on the tiny bed, in the corner. I started counting the tiles on the ceiling, the last I had counted was two hundred thirty four. Before I finished though, I was asleep.

* * *

RPOV

"Please Adrian! Please get me in!" I begged. I was trying to get Adrian to compel the Guardians to let me in. But he kept refusing.

"No," He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can't let you see her, just yet," He said. I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll just go ask Lissa," I said, and started to walk away. He chuckled.

"Not before I do," He said, then grabbed his cell phone.

"Don't you dare," I said.

He smirked.

"Hey Lis-" He started talking, but I grabbed the phone out of his hands and threw it.

"Hey!" He shouted.

But he didn't get out the rest, before Lissa knocked on the door and came in. She looked frustrated, and I knew why.

"Her trial is in an hour," She said.

"There giving her a TRIAL!" I screamed. What the hell? She didn't do anything! It's my fault!

"Liss! Compel her, the darkness!" Adrian yelled. Lissa walked over to me.

"Rose, calm down. Your acting irrational," She said. She was right. I was acting childish.

"Now you are going to sit down until her trail is here," She said. Of course I should sit down.

_Knock Knock._

"I got that," Adrian said. "Keep her Compeled."

"Sure."

"Hello?" Adrian said, suddenly unfriendly.

"Is Rose here?" A voice that I used to love so much. (Can anyone guess?)

"That's not your business," Adrian frowned.

"I guess it's not."

"Your right, It's not so hurry along Belikov."

* * *

**Preview For Next Chapter.**

Ash's Trail.

APOV (Ash's)

I was awake when they came for me. I was terrified. They said I had a trial to attend to.

"Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law."

Well then, so if I said hi, they would use that against me? Right...

I could see the faces of my family, looking very scared. Mom looked... well there's no actually way to put it in words.

* * *

**Yay! Happy Friday everyone! I'm going to freeze tonight at the playoffs for my school's football team...**

**So wish me luck that I don't turn into a popsicle!**

**I like popsicles...**

**Have a good weekend and don't expect another chapter from me until Friday... Or if I get 60 reviews... :) Cuz that's just the way I roll.**

**Happy Halloween? NO WAIT! Happy November/ Early Thanksgiving. :D**

**Now off to Facebook Land and Farmville...**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**

**Songs: **

**I Don't Care- Apocalyptica**

**Gypsy- Shakira**

**Eh I can't think of the rest...**

**Luv ya, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Trial

**Kendra! Update your dang story!**

**Ok with that out of the way...**

**Happy Veteran's Day! Although its sad really...**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THE EXCERPT IS NOT UP FOR LAST SACRIFICE! I've been waiting for like, well since Spirit Bound came out...**

**Anyways... I've been reading this new book in LA at school. It's awesome! lol**

**I'm thinking of moving schools so I wouldn't have to do a project in school. Great idea! I'd have time to move and everything! I failed this project last year...**

**So wish me luck on the project or trying to go to CMMS :)**

**Yay! The High School Football team are still in the playoffs! Hopefully I don't freeze to death like I did last Friday. Yeah, Adrian healed me and I came back to life! :}**

**Thank you to loz191 for getting the correct song! Yay you!**

**Next Lyrics:**

**Ooh Ooh, you were in college working part time waitin' tables. Left a small town never looked back. I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**

**Hint: Its a country/pop song. Yeah...**

**This chapter was so frustrating, so please be nice and review :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own Kendra, Ash and any other new characters!**

* * *

APOV (Ash)

I was awake when they came for me. I was terrified. They said I had a trial to attend to.

"Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law."

Well then, so if I said hi, they would use that against me? Right...

I could see the faces of my family, looking very scared. Mom looked... well there's no actually way to put it in words.

Horrible, I decided. She had bags under her eyes and everything.

"Grandpa!" I happy whispered. He looked like he was a judge. He probably was. For me.

He smiled at me.

"All rise for the judge."

(A/N: Sorry Last time I went to court I zoned out :p)

I zoned out most of the time, but when they started to question me, I paid attention.

"Ash Vasillisa Hathaway- Belikov, Who is your father?"

"I don't know, for the last time," I gritted my teeth, in frustration. How many times did they have to ask this question?

"Then what is your last name?" The man asked.

"Hathaway, Just Hathaway."

"Alright then."

The man looked through some papers and smiled.

"Have you or have you not, ever hurt a Moroi?"

"Uhh, yes?" I answered. Damn, I'm probably going to be hung or something now...Yeah, I finally found out what this entire thing was for. I mean seriously, If I wasn't suppose to be born, then why was I born.

Yeah, that thought did not make much sense to me either. But still, this entire thing was Ludicrous.

Abe said a few things more and the judge said that she would decide the following day if I was guilty or not.

"Ash! It's all my fault, I'm so so so sorry!" My mom said, running up to me and hugging me.

"Guardian Hathaway, I have to ask you to step away," The guardian said handcuffing me once again. Damn.

"I love you, Ash."

"Love you to mom," I said, still trying to understand why _she _was sorry. Ok well it is partly her fault, but I don't blame her.

"Don't worry about your mom, I've got her," Adrian said. I nodded.

We were almost out, when we were stopped by none other than Tasha.

"Excuse Miss Ozera," The Guardian said.

"I'll just take a second, but first, I need to talk to Ash," She said in a calm voice. I gasped, She was using compulsion on him!

"Why yes Miss Ozera."

Tasha dragged me by my hair, outside the court room.

"Now you listen to me bitc-" She cut herself off. "Oh hi Dimitri! Just having a little chat with Ash here..."

Dimitri looked at me. I hope I looked ok. He just looked away. Well then dude.

"Ok, I have to get back to work, so... be careful..." He added.

DPOV

I walked away. She looked exactly like her mom, It hurt to look at her. But not Adrian, but somebody I must know.

**Haha, I feel bad for leaving it like that...**

**Don't worry Dimitri will finally realize he's a dumby and figure it out. All it takes are some smartie's and a hug... (AH CRAP! I just gave away a hint...)**

**Damn...**

**Anyways, today let us honor our:**

**Army**

**Navy**

**Marine Corps**

**Airforce**

**and**

**Air force!**

**Happy Veteran's day everyone!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX **


	14. Random POV's

**OMG! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BESTEST IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I LOVE U!**

**Yeah... But seriously you are the best. I came home from school (which was crappy) and I looked at my reviews, and literally I about fainted 0_o You are the best!**

**And for the people who want Tasha killed... Just wait a couple minutes... or chapters. I need to think of a very slow, painful, death... :) (You are welcome to give ideas!)**

**Having my Grandma at my house is awesome! Lol. While I was at school, she cleaned my room xD Love you grandma! :)**

**And tomorrow were going Christmas shopping...I hope they buy me gifts (Yeah right, why would they do that while I was with them?)**

**Thanks to singergurlxoxo for getting Mine by Taylor Swift for the last chapter!**

**Now I'm doing something for the next chapter. If you want an Advertisement for your story, then Review with the story title and a description/summary! Who wouldn't want that? Free ADS!**

**PINEAPPLE!**

**Next Lyrics:**

**Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go uh oh  
Let's go **

**We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars **

**Thanks to all the reviewers again.**

**Don't forget to take your crazy pill tonight!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Happy Birthday Richelle Mead! I am clearly on FANfiction. Just a fan, sadly nothing else :(**

**And on to the story...**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

Damn. Back in this cold, hard cell again. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, sayin' aaa-ooh," Stupid song that was currently stuck in my head.

The Guardian gave me a 'are you crazy?' look. A look that I see almost everyday. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got the magic in me! No just kidding, Aunt Lissa's got the magic in her." Great now I'm talking to myself.

"Ash?" A worried voice came.

"Mom?" I said, running up to the bars.

"Ash!" Mom ran up to me and started hugging me.

"Ow,' I said. The bars were pressed against my face.

"Sorry," She said, and stepped back.

"So, how did you get down here?" I asked. Nobody has been allowed down here.

"Adrian," She confessed.

"Nice mom, hope you don't get caught," I said. She smiled at me.

"Of course I won't get caught!" She said. "I'm a ninja."

"Uhmm... ok?"

"Now on to business," She said, putting her guardian mask. "the last I've heard that they are going to free you. But now they have a couple Moroi and their Guardians watch you." She made a face. Great it was probably going to be someone snobby or something.

"Do you know who those people would be?" I asked, acting innocent.

"Yes."

"...And?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," She said, her face going hard. Sigh, I couldn't get anything out of my mom anymore.

"I have to leave," She said. "Love you, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too..."

I sighed and slunk back into my little mattress, which was probably infested with bed bugs or something.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and screamed, "AHHHHH... COCKROACH!"

******LOL******

RPOV

While Ash was talking to me, I went into Lissa's head.

She was crying, and trying to call my phone, which I suddenly realized was in my room.

"I have to go," I said. "Love you and see you tomorrow."

I ran to Lissa's room.

"Lissa?" I asked. I could hear crying come from the bathroom.

"Rose?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "Please let me in."

She unlocked the bathroom. She was sitting on the counter with tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked checking her for bleeding, or something else.

"He's going to hate me!" She sobbed, putting her face on my shoulder.

"Who? And why would this person hate you?" I demanded.

"Christian," She said.

"Why would Christian ever hate you? He adores you, so much that it's gross," I said, trying to lighten her mood.

She gave me a small smile.

"Rose," She began. "I'm pregnant."

APOV (Adrian)

I watched as Tasha took Ash out of the court room, with compulsion.

"Be right back," I told Rose. I followed them outside and watched from a distance, but could still hear.

"..Listen here bitc-" And then Belikov came around the corner.

Tasha's tone turned friendly then. I watched as the Guardians came and got Ash, and Tasha left. I cornered Belikov.

"You better learn to control your girlfriend, if she doesn't want to end up dead," I said.

"What do you mean Ivashkov?" He glared at me.

"Your girlfriend just bitched out Ash," I said, in a 'duh' tone.

"I'll talk to her," He said, suddenly hostile. He glared at me. "Now if you'll let me go.."

I moved away, wanting to keep my arm fully on.

Not that he had to do much to make me move.

LPOV

I had suspicions for a while, but today had I only bought the test. The pregnancy test.

I paced back and forth. I was worried. What would Christian think? Would he be mad?

I looked at my watch. It was time. A pink sign was all it took. And that sign, had just shown up on my test.

I cried. For many reasons. For my baby. For happiness. For worry, and for everything.

That pink sign has just changed my life.

**How was that? It was longer than most my chapters...**

**Now back to Facebook, where I can talk to my wall, AND IT TALKS BACK!**

**Yeah... I wish I could've went to the dance tonight. Now I feel like such a loser.**

**Review if you think I'm a loser! No, Just review anyways!My buddie didn't go to the dance, so I don't feel like a dork now :)**

**I BE ROCKIN" THEM BEATS!**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WON'T TAKE MY CRAZY PILL TONIGHT!**

** Heheh**

**So goodnight, Good afternoon, and GOOD MORNING! **

**I think I've got all the times zones covered. :)**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX **


	15. Freedom!

**Yeah. I have no life, so I will write this for you peeps! You better be thankful...**

**Don't have much to say...Hey look! 3 chapters IN 3 DAYS! I am so awesome, yes I know :)**

**I have to go to this boring thing-y today and I'm gonna die of boredom...**

**But no! That can't happen because then somebody will have to take over this story who probably isn't as pretty or funny as I am!**

**JK I'm not that shallow...**

**LOL**

**Yay to lastsacrifice for getting the last song right first! The last song was We R Who We R By Ke$ha.**

**Next Lyric:**

**Your the Kind of guy who I'd stalk at school  
But now that I'm famous  
Your up my anus  
now I'm going to eat you fool!  
I eat boys up  
Breakfast and Lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood **

**:)**

**P.S. Yes, I know, I like to talk...alot. I'll try to make longer chapters, without much of me talking... Good luck for me! :p**

* * *

**APOV**

I'm finally free! The last few moments when I thought I was going to die, I was finally free! Just on conditions, which I already knew about.

The thing was, that the people who had to watch me were Dimitri and Tasha. No wonder my mom was pissed off yesterday.

But that didn't matter right now, I was FREE!

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Hey Ash." I spun around, and there was the most best guy in the world (Besides Adrian and Chrissie, But they didn't count)

Justin was here.

"JUSTIN!" I screamed, and threw myself into his arms.

"What's up, little buddy?" He asked.

"I'm not little!" I said, stomping my foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot? Wow, your turning into a total drama queen," My mom said, coming out of the crowd. Adrian following behind.

"Mom!" I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"So who's ready for a field trip?" Adrian said.

"What?" Me and Justin said at the same time.

"Were going to Russia," He said, smirking.

"Isn't that, like, freezing?" I asked.

"Actually, it's warmer where were going," Dimitri said, joining us.

"I've got to find Liss," My mom said and left.

"Still. Why are we going to Russia?" Justin asked.

"I was going to visit my family, but I now have to, uhm, watch you. So Your mom and Adrian agreed to go with me," Dimitri said.

"So it's warm?" I asked. Seriously, I need to know what to pack... or go shopping for.

"Yes."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Whenever Lord Ozera and the Princess are ready," Dimitri said.

"Well that might take awhile," Justin said, then we all laughed. We all knew how Aunt Lissa was when we went somewhere.

"Well Hello, everybody," Somebody else said, joining our group.

RPOV

I left, to find Liss. Or more importantly, to get away from _him. _I had only agreed to go to Russia, because I wanted Ash to see her other family. Even if she didn't know it.

I searched the bond to see Liss packing for our trip. Christian still didn't know about her being pregnant yet. She would have to tell him, soon. Or I would. I told her that if she didn't, I would. She said she would, but it hadn't happened yet.

I walked to Lissa's room, and Christian was there.

"Well hello, fire boy! Haven't seen you in a while," I said, punching him in the arm.

"Yes, we meet again Rosie," He said.

"Rose, Christian," Lissa said.

"Don't worry, Liss. Nobody is getting hurt, except for Sparky here."

Lissa rolled her eyes.

I gave Lissa a meaningful glance.

_Don't worry, I'll tell him when we get to Russia, _Lissa said through the bond.

"I really wish I knew what you two are talking about in your craziness."

"Actually, I probably don't want to know," He said on a second thought.

"I'm ready... I think," Lissa said.

"oh, just come on, Liss," I said.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Everybody ready?" Said Tasha, walking into the room. I glared at her.

"Why Rose! It's so nice seeing you here," She said.

"Yeah, it really is," I said, being sarcastic.

Liss shot me a look. I smiled at her.

Unknown POV

Now we only have to kill the soon- to- be- Queen and The Dhampir child, and our mission will be complete.

The phone ringed and I picked it up.

"hello?" I asked.

"The plan is final, we are following them on plane, To Russia."

"Russia? Why would they go to Russia?" I asked.

"I don't know, yet."

"Well find out, or your dead!" I snarled, in to the phone.

"Yes, yes, of course sir!"

I hung up the phone and began packing.

APOV (ash)

"Ana!" I shouted, throwing myself at her.

"Yes, yes, I knew you missed your Best friend, But can you please get off of me before I throw you," She said.

"You couldn't throw me, even if you actually tried, But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you want me here?" She asked.

"Of course we want you here, but why are you here?"

"I wasn't missing a field trip, with you!" She said.

"yeah, yeah."

"And, I got a present for you!" She said.

"Yay! Present!" I yelled.

"Geeze Ash, calm down, didn't you take your crazy pill this morning?" Justin asked.

"No, why would? The insanity life is so much easier!" I said, and everybody laughed.

"Wait. Where did Dimitri and Adrian go?" I asked.

"I don't know," Justin said.

"Me either."

"Oh well," I said. "Let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry!" I said, dragging Justin and Ana with me

**Yay! My longest chapter :)**

**Goodbye, and maybe I'll see ya tomorrow! Hopefully, or friday, if not tomorrow...**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT FUDGE...or if you don't want fudge... Either way REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	16. Chapter 16

**How are my favorite readers today? I'm BORED, how about you?**

**There's nobody to talk to, and so I decided to talk to you...or write to you! So now here I am, sitting on my chair, listening to music and writing this. But getting distracted by facebook...**

**I NEED IDEAS! Because if I don't get ideas, you will probably never see my writing ever again... I've got this chapter planned out, but if I don't get Ideas, another chapter won't be up for awhile.. So Ideas! :)**

**Nobody got the song last chapter :( It was cannibal by Ke$ha :)**

**Now I'm going to something different, I'm going to put a movie quote. And you have to tell me the movie and the person who said it.**

**"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming. What do we do? What do we do? We swim swim swim...**

**XD Good luck. Kendra knows what it is...**

**Disclaimer: Yay! Less than a month 'till Last Sacrifice comes out! I'M SO EXCITED! Thank you Richelle Mead. It's a great christmas gift to us fans! So yes, I am not Richelle Mead, and I do not Own Vampire Academy, BUT I do own My awesome stereo! I also own my phone, Ash, Kendra, Justin, Ana and Nikki. WAIT CRAP. Spoiler... You don't know who Nikki is, or when she will show up...**

**:)**

**APOV (Ash) In Russia.**

I looked around. We just got off our plane in Russia, and I saw beautiful buildings and stuff.

"Wow," I said, in amazement. Justin, beside me nodded.

"I've got three cars rented," Adrian said, telling me and Justin.

"This is amazing," I told Dimitri, in the car.

It was me, Mom, Adrian, Ana and Dimitri in one car.

"I know," He said, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

*****A couple hours later*****

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Almost."

My legs were cramped up, in the tiny space we had. Mom was in the backseat with Adrian. She was asleep, and Adrian was almost. Ana was all they way in the back texting somebody.

Tasha, Aunt Liss and Uncle Chris rose in another.

"That's what you've been saying for the last couple hours," I complained. I had nothing better to do than argue with Dimitri. I glared at him.

I was sitting in the passenger seat, and I rolled down the window.

"I thought you said it was warm," I accused Dimitri, rolling up the window. It felt like it was below freezing.

"It is warm," He said. "During the day."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. Then groaned. My knees were locking up.

"I'm too tall for this car," I whined, for the millionth time.

"Your tall?" he asked.

"Ok, I see your point..."

He turned the music on.

"Oh god no! Please not country!" I said.

"Country is good!"

"No... just no." I shook my head.

"Then how about this?" He said, then turned it to what seemed like an 80's station.

"NO!" I yelled. I looked back and saw that they were still both asleep. Geeze, they were heavy sleepers.

"It's either this or country," He smirked.

"ugh! Fine go back to country," I sighed.

"I used to train your mom," He said, suddenly.

"Really?" I asked. Mom said that her old trainer was mean. He wasn't so mean.

"Yeah, I caught your mom and Princess, when they ran away," He said.

"Wow," I said. "Can you train me?"

"You'll have to ask your mom..." He said.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"I don't think she likes me too much," He admitted.

"Why not?" I asked, suddenly intrested.

"Uhmm... Oh look were here!" He said, changing the subject.

I looked outside, and saw a little white house, with no surrounding neighbors.

"This is your house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Mom! Adrian! Were here," I shouted, shaking my mom.

"What!" My mom said, springing up.

"Were here," I said.

DPOV

I wondered why she called Ivashkov, Adrian, and not 'Dad'. I mean, he was her dad right?

But they looked nothing alike, even if she was tall, like him.

I shook my head, and went to the door and knocked.

"I got it!" I heard somebody yell.

They opened the door.

"Hello?" It was pretty dark out, so you couldn't see much. Though I could see my youngest sister, in the door.

"Hello Vikki," I said.

"Dimka!" She shouted and hugged me.

Unknown POV

They all got into three different cars. Me and Jenifa got into our own car, and followed behind them.

The phone ringed.

"Hello?" I said.

"They are going to Guardian Belikov's house."

"Ok, Anymore useful information?"

"The dhampir child is riding with Belikov, and the princess is riding with me and Chris."

"Thank you, Love." And I hung up.

* * *

**Mwahaha xD**

**It's pretty obvious who the Unknown POV hang's out with now...(Still don't know who the Unknown IS though)**

**If you don't...well your an idiot.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW**

**Because I will love you forever. **

**So review and if I like them enough, I will write another chapter tomorrow :)**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	17. OMG

**IMPORTANT A/N!**

**TASHA IS NOT THE UNKNOWN POV!**

**The unknown person was _talking to Tasha on the phone!_**

**Well now that everything is cleared up, here is another chapter! Yayzzzz!**

**Meaning: I'm bored and have nothing better to do than write this chapter -_-**

**Well I could always do my homework... BUT I'm not that kinda person xD Don't worry...I'll do it before class tomorrow XP**

**Yeah...**

**I thought it was hilarious how 90 percent of the reviews all told me it was Tasha. **

**Mmm. This brownie is good!**

**Yay for singergurlxoxo for getting the Dory quote! And for everybody else who reviewed!**

**Back to music..**

**" Something special,  
Unforgettable,  
50 Cent (cent),  
Justin (tin),  
Timbaland (land), god damn (damn)**

**She she, she want it, I want to give it to her  
She know that, it's right here for her  
I want to, see you break it down  
I'm ballin', throwing money around "**

**Disclaimer: I'm. Going. To. Go. Crazy. If. RICHELLE WON'T PUT UP THE LAST SACRIFICE EXCERPT! So yes, I am not Richelle Mead and I do not write awesome books. I write awesome stories online! :p**

**:)**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

Smarties. I love Smarties, and thankfully, Justin brought Smarties with him.

Justin and everybody else, except for me, mom, Adrian and Kendra, Were staying in a hotel, because there isn't enough room at the Belikov's.

Oh the Belikov's!

They were the best! Me and Zoya, were like Best friends already, Even though we've been here for only two weeks.

So I was at the Hotel with Justin, Ana and Kendra, while mom and Aunt Lissa went shopping. I don't know what happened to Tasha. She disapered last week, and we haven't seen her since. Oh well. That's just too bad... Yeah right. I was enjoying it. Of course Dimitri was with us. Christian and Adrian were in the other room, watching TV.

Dimitri was training me behind Mom's back. I confronted her earlier and she said no, and gave no explanation. Adrian disaproved, but I knew he wouldn't say anything. Dimitri seemed the most worried, actually.

We were training now, With everybody watching.

"Now have your feet like this." He showed me. "And put your arms in blocking atance. Yes, Exactly, and now punch out like this, yes."

"Like this?" I said, and punched him.

He hardly moved.

"Exactly," He said.

"But you didn't get hurt," I said, frowning.

He chuckled, "Your exactly like your mom."

"Why does _Everybody keep saying that?" _I asked, annoyed.

"Everybody keep saying what?" Somebody I sooo did not want to see right now.

"Uh, h-hhi mom..."

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," She smiled, what seemed like a forced smile.

"I'm so sorry Roz- , I mean Guardian Hathaway."

"Dimitri," She said nodding at him.

"Sorry for going behind your back," I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear that," She smirked.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating it," I said.

"Hey Kendra, wanna go outside and play?" I asked. She nodded, excited. "Yo, Justin bring the bag of Smarties."

Kendra dragged me out of the hotel, to the little playground they had out front.

"Sissy! Let's go on the slide!" She yelled.

"Oh great." It was one of those small, kiddie slides.

I tried to get on the slide, bet I seriously was, like, three times the size of it.

"Ash! Get over here!" Called Justin. Ana and him were filling up water baloons. Now the sweetness begins.

**DPOV**

I was kind of afraid of what Roza was going to do to me. Damn, I have got to remember to quit calling her that.

"Rose, don't make me tell him," The Princess warned Roz- I mean Rose.

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking right at Rose. At least I was getting better with her name.

"Ash...Ash is..."

"What about Ash?"

"She's...She... I can't do this," She told the Princess.

"Rose, you have to sometime."

"Sometime! I'm just not ready now!" She stalked out of the room.

Vasilissa gave me a sorry look and ran after Rose.

I looked out of the window, down to where Ash and the kids were playing, what looked like a water baloon fight.

But I looked at Ash, and realized that her eyes. Her eyes, and her hair. They were the same...Like...me...

Is this even possible?

**RPOV**

Me and Lissa never went shopping. We went for a walk. I don't think many Strigoi were going to get very far in the sun. Humans could, but I wasn't too worried about.

"Liss, I don't know if I can tell him," I whispered.

"Of course you can!" She said. "Think about Ash, do want her to go on with life without knowing who her father is?"

I glared at her. "Of course I don't, Lissa! I just can't tell him.."

"We are going straight to the hotel room and you are going to tell him!" She demanded, trying to make me move. She wasn't getting to far., so I decided to get up.

"Fine, But I blame you if anything goes wrong," I warned.

"OK."

We got home, and to no ones suprise, Ash was going behind my back. Well so was Dimitri, But I guess I had to be nice to him for now.

"Everybody keep saying what?" I asked. They both froze. Ash blushed and hid her face.

Ash started talking, but what I was more interested in what Dimitri had to say.

"I'm so sorry Roz-, I mean Guardian Hathaway." Well that was good start.

"Dimitri," I said and nodded at him.

Ash and everybody left. I could sense that Lissa was listening to our conversation.

I couldn't seem to start so Lissa came in.

"Rose, don't make me tell him," She warned me.

"Tell me what?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. Damn, I still couldn't do that. OK back on trace. _I can do this. I can do this I can do this_, I chanted to myself.

It didn't help much.

"Ash...Ash is..." I couldn't say it.

"What about Ash?" He asked, a little worried now.

"She's...She... I can't do this," I told Lissa.

"Rose, you have to sometime." She said.

"Sometime! I'm just not ready now!" I said, and stalked out of the room and Lissa ran after me.

I started crying.

"I can't do it Liss!" I said.

She didn't say anything.

* * *

**Yay! My longest chapter. Woot! So who was excited poor Dimka found out? Mad? **

**So Please Review and I'm 99 percent Dimitri will come crying to you and you get to comfort him! Or maybe Adrian will come crying to you in a few chapters... Mwhaha.**

**I'm evil, Yes I know, Thank you :)**

**Please Review!**

**Love and Don't Kill me,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	18. Dad? Father? Belikov?

**Yes, singergurlxoxo , You are still awesome even if you didn't get the song :) **

**I felt the need to point that out...**

**I am frustrated about Fanfiction. I saved and re-wrote this chapter 3 times! But no, FanFiction was being an ass and didn't save it -_-**

**Almost 100 reviews! YAY! I'm so excited, I could have a party...**

**Speaking of a party... I was talking to myself the other day and I walked out of my room and my mom gave me a look. Damn, I've got to astop talking to myself... But it keeps me not lonely xD**

**Yeah not so much a party but anyways...**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**...**

**What no "I love you too ' ? I cry :{**

**So new chapter! And yes I remembered to kill Tasha slow and painfully.**

**:)**

**No quote today :(**

**Disclaimer: I, Squirrel, Do not own Vampire Academy or Dimitri/Adrian. I will cry now...**

* * *

APOV

The next couple days passed very slowly. Justin and everybody else went back to the Academy. Zoya also left to go to the one in Siberia.

I felt like I was being watched. I tried to ignore, and every time I turned around. Nobody was there. I thought I was going crazy. Or insane. Whichever.

I was reading one of my books that Aunt Lissa packed for me. I loved to read. I just didn't get to much. I was currently reading Twilight. Oh god, it was so retarded. I mean seriously! Vampire so do not sparkle. Vampires burn and how the hell do you live on animal blood?

Anyways, I had nothing better to read. Well excepts for Dimitri's books. I would never read one of those books ever again. I read the first few pages and I couldn't remember anything that had just happened.

The best thing about being here was learning from Dimitri.

We or well, he got up early in the morning to train me. I didn't want to wake up. One time he even carried me down the stairs and threw water on me. I tried to smack him, but he was to fast. I was ticked off, until I saw Mom, Adrian, Kendra and his family watching me. I was embarased then.

But that was weeks ago and I was over it by now. Except when Kendra teases me about it.

Everybody was out right now, except Dimitri who was reading one of those stupid books. It was kind of an akward silence.

I finally got up and went to the kitchen to eat that great bread that Dimitri cooks. I never actually got a hang of the word...

"Is Adrian your real dad?" I jumped up and spun around.

"How did you know?" I stuttered.

"He's not?" He questioned.

I shook my head no.

"Then who is?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

He looked at me and muttered, "Ok."

Well that was weird.

* * *

DPOV

I couldn't believe Rose didn't tell her who her dad is. Not that she would tell me if she knew, But I could tell she was telling the truth, Somehow...

Rose, Ivashkov and Kendra all walked through the door then.

"Rose, If I could talk to you," I said, stiffly.

She nodded and followed me into the backyard.

"Ash," I said.

"What about her?" She asked, eyes widening.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Nothing," She said quickly.

"Oh, I bet. Were you going to tell me who her _real _father is?" I asked.

* * *

RPOV

Well shit. He knew. I guess he would find out sometime...

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Tell me the truth, Rose," He looked down, Looking sad. Or mad, I couldn't tell.

"Fine, Adrian isn't her _real _father," I said.

"Then who is?"

Should I have my daughter hate me for not telling her and Tell him? Or should I keep it at this and have her fatherless for her life?

I made my decision.

* * *

APOV (ash)

"Hey, Ash," Adrian said, coming into the kitchen, where I was still at and eating everything. I frowned.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"With Belikov," He said stiffly. I shrugged.

"Oh,... Why do you hate Dimitri so much?" I asked.

"We go back a long time."

Then he walked away. For some reason I had a feeling that Mom was apart of this reason.

Then mom walked in. Calmly, maybe too calmly.

"Ash, Promise me you won't ever hate me, OK?" She said.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked, scared now.

"Just promise," She said, looking into my eyes.

"Ok, I promise I won't hate you. Now what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ash...Your father..." She couldn't finish. Dimitri walked in.

"I'm your father."

Holy. Shit.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I wanted to update this yesterday, but NO! FanFiction was an ass and wouldn't save it...**

**I wanted to run somebody over... With a cow xD**

**So yeah. Here is your chapter, Take it or leave it. Please Review!**

**If I get...If I get...Hmmm... 105 Reviews. I promise I will update tomorrow, weather I would have to stay up all night writing it. :)**

**So Happy Early Turkey! (Thanksgiving) Lmao.**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	19. Uncle Chris!

**Haha! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! 109 reviews? Maybe more now that I'm writing this? I had like a heart attack...  
But seriously, you are the best people that I know...online xD  
I'm still like freaking out, and thankfully I'm home alone, because my mom would think I'm crazy or something...And I'm totally NOT crazy! Lmao.  
One more time... I LOVE YOU!  
OK...OK I think I'm done...  
Sorry, I had too much sugar this morning...  
Lyrics: Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor!  
(This time it's in the lyrics :p)  
Disclaimer: Richelle Mead would have a lot more fans than I would have. So I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Im sorry, I tried to update earlier, but Fanfiction still hates me and won't save it :(**

**

* * *

**

APOV (This is entire chapter will be in Ash's POV)  
I ran outside, and I never quit running until my legs quit. I don't know how far I got, maybe a couple miles. But I knew where I was. I was lost. Or in the middle of nowhere. I didn't take roads when running and I wasn't paying any attention. I looked around. There was a broken down barn a little ways, and an old mansion, which looked like nobody lived there.

It was still daylight, so I wasn't too worried. But it wouldn't stay light forever. I started walking toward the barn.

Once I got there, I hesitantly looked in. Nothing too mysterious looking. I walked in and looked around. There wasn't anything in here except for up in the loft I could see something. I decided to go back outside. Only to realize that it was almost dark out. Shit. Mom was probably worrying and blaming herself. Adrian was probably comforting him. Dimitri. Guardian Belikov. It's all his fault. He's the reason I ran. He left me and mom like all Moiroi did. I hated him.

I had nowhere to go without having to worry about the Strigoi.  
I checked my pockets. Shit, no phone.

I started to run. I ran and ran and ran.

I tripped and fell down.

"Not graceful, little bitch now are we?" Now I'm going to hell. It was Tasha. How the hell did she reach me? Moroi weren't as fast as Dhampirs...or Strigoi. I gasped and looked at her bright, red eyes.

I woke up sometime later. Well unless I was in hell, because my head really hurt. I tried to open my eyes and finally got them to open.  
I looked around instantly regretted it. There were bodies everywhere. Some half alive. But most were dead.

"HELP!" I screamed. That didn't help because before I knew it, Tasha was looking down on me.

"Well, well, bitch. So you found out who your father was! Congratulations!" She said, smirking.

"He's not my father and never will be," I growled.

"Oh looks like somebody's upset," And she smiled.

I glared at her.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"Now why would I tell you? So you can get the dream walker to rescue you? I think not." Then she left.

I looked at the bodies again, forcing myself not to throw up.

"Ash," One said. I gasped.

It was Uncle Christian.

"Uncle Christian! What happened to you?" I asked. He was on the other side of the room and it was hard to hear him.

"She wants...Strigoi...Fire...Me," He said.

I realized what he meant. Tasha wants him to turn Strigoi, But if he didn't want to, he could use his fire to help her? I'm pretty sure that's what he meant.

He must have not have had any blood in awhile, so he couldn't use fire to get us out of here, I realized.

"Uncle Chris? Can you use even a little bit of fire?" I asked.

He put out his hand and concentrated really hard. Finally there was a spark, but then it was gone.

"Oh," I said, finally realizing we had no hope of surviving this.

"Ash, you be strong. I'm not going to make it out of here. Just tell your aunt that i love her and Justin too. Justin always loved you."

Then he went to sleep. Or died. i couldn't tell, but I cried anyways.

* * *

**I'm so horrible, I cried writing the last part**.** :{ So what do you think? Is Christian really dead? **

**Sorry, but I had to add something sad. To bad IF Christian died, he never got to see his newborn baby. **

**I think I should bring him back. Should I? Please tell me!**

**The Adrian Teaser Trailer comes out today! Yay! But I still need the Excerpt... Please REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE! Do NOT Kill me! I'm sorry I killed/put him to sleep in the story!**

**So, please don't kill me.**

**Thankz XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! (Even if half of them said that they wanted to kill me or else :P)**

**Congrats to LittleDhampir123 to now owning Dimitri! Lol**

**And to loz191 for getting the song right!**

**ADRIAN IVASHKOV TRAILER: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=hzMyL7Z_hg (Without the spaces!)**

**Lyrics from a show: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me... **

**:D**

* * *

**RPOV**

We've been searching all day for Ash. It's almost sun down, we searched the town and everything. Nobody has seen here. I feared the worst.

Then Lissa called me earlier and Sparky is missing. Where the _hell is everybody going? _Then I thought of Tasha. Tasha wouldn't take Christian..or would she?

It's not like Tasha could have both Ash and Christian. I mean Christian was in America and Ash was here, in Russia.

I still blamed myself that she ran away, even though Adrian said it wasn't.

I was alone, right now. I split from the group, earlier.

I was searching the country, while everybody else went back to the headquarters. Afraid of the Strigoi.

I've already faced three, and killed them. Obviously.

I saw a barn ahead, and decided to check it out. I looked around and saw Ash's phone on the ground.

_Oh shit._

**APOV**

I cried, for what seemed like most of the night. Not knowing if he was alive or not was scary. The Strigoi had to keep me awake, so that Adrian couldn't contact me through dream walking. So I was hungry, cold and sleepy.

I've also gotten beat pretty bad by them. Tasha showed up once more. She didn't look sad that Christian was dead... She said he was dead. I didn't want to believe her.

Suddenly I felt a burst of heat. I looked at the Strigoi, they noticed it too. I looked at Uncle Christian. He still looked dead, but I felt something coming from him.

"Is he alive?" I heard one of the strigoi say.

"No, he hasn't moved in two days, he can't be alive," The other one said, sounding doubtful though.

"Uncle Chris?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

The Strigoi closest to me kicked me. I glared at him.

Then Christian groaned.

"Uncle Chrissie!" I whispered, happily. The Strigoi were staring in shock at Christian.

"Ash?" Christian's voice rang out. I think the Strigoi...and me, were in shock.

"Uncle Christian! Your OK!" I whisper shouted.

"Of course I'm OK, why would I be?" He asked.

"But, you...died," I said.

I saw him moving his hands around, like when he was in Moroi training. The suddenly the Strigoi were on fire, and Christian wasn't chained up anymore.

I knew I was in shock now. My wrist and ankles were hurting...burning where the chains attached to me were.

"Ash, get up," Christian said, hurridly. The Strigoi were now on the floor, dead. They were screaming a lot before though. So somebody was probably coming to investigate.

I was weak, but Christian seemed really strong, for someone who had just died. Or went to sleep for two days?

Also he has had no blood, so how did it happen?

But for now, I had to concentrate on helping Uncle Christian kill the Strigoi. We certaintly weren't trying to be sneaky, so all the Strigoi probably heard us.

"So you two have finally gotten free, and Christian, weren't you dead?" Tasha asked, coming around the corner.

"Tasha, I don't want to kill you, so go away and let us out, or I kill you," Christian warned.

"No you won't...or I kill the Dhampir whore."

"Christian just forget about me, get OUT!" I shouted. I started coughing, Tasha was strangling me.

Christian made a circle of fire around him, Tasha and me.

"Let her go," He said.

"No, She'll be a tasty snack," Tasha smiled.

"Chr-ris-ttian G-g-go!" I said, before passing out.

I woke up, heat surrounding me.

"Uncle Christian?" I asked looking around. He was crying beside me.

"Chrissie?" I asked.

"I killed Tasha," He said, tears on his face. "She was the only family I had."

"You have Aunt Lissa," I said, I knew he wasn't talking about her. He had no parents or anybody he was related to.

He didn't say anything and just looked at the burning building, a couple miles away.

"Wow, how are you that strong?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

"Uncle Christian, everybody is probably worried, we need to get back," I said.

"Your right," He said.

"...How do we get back?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"Let's just follow that road over there," I suggested. He nodded.

**Haha, so we got our ending to the chapter. Not the story. Yet.**

**Please Review, because I brought Chrissie back! I know you love me now XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love and hopefully update tomorrow,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	21. The dream

**Hey everybody! YAY! LAST SACRIFICE CHAPTER IS OUT TODAY!**

**I'm happy :)**

**So, My g~ma is better, yay!**

**Have any of you seen the Harry Potter movie out? Dobby doesn't mean to kill, only maim or seriously injure! :D**

**But then... *cry* I don't wanna ruin it for people who haven't seen it yet...**

**I got a love like woe! Lmao.**

**I'm slap happy...probably the Mountain Dew...**

**:D -_- :/ :P**

**LHIVBHJCF Vmb hg**

**Sorry, there was a bug :P**

**So how was everybody's Thanksgiving? Good? Crappy?**

**HMMAC!**

**Happy. Me. Means. Another. Chapter. !**

**Disclaimer: I Love Cookies. Cookies said that I do not own VA. Cookie is dead now...I'm a cannibal! I ATE COOKIE!**

**;)**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

Finally we made it to a Hotel. Christian had his wallet and paid for a room.

Later that night, after we had took showers and everything, we were trying to go to sleep. I was on the couch, because I hated Hotel matresses.

"Uncle Chris?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ash, now is the time for sleep," He said.

"I just have a question," I said.

"Shoot," He said. He turned to face me.

"How are you so strong? What happened, I mean you died..." I said.

"I don't know Ash, I really don't... Good night."

"Night," I whispered.

I fell into what seemed like a deep sleep. I wonder why Adrian hasn't tried to dream walk...

Something flickered. I was outside a house, or well a mansion. It was huge. It was dark outside, but I could see people walking around inside.

I had a feeling to go up to the door and knock. I went to knock and as soon as my hand hit the door, it went through the door.

"Fuck...What the hell?" I said to myself. I looked down at myself and saw that I was transparent. Shit.

I tried something and walked through the door. That was cool.

"Justin?" I heard someone call. I looked over and saw my mom. Mom? But she couldn't be mom, this women was taller and had lighter hair.

"Yeah," Somebody else called out. Oh god. It was Justin, but an older version Justin. He looked like he was eighteen or something.

"Can you watch the kids? Mom and Dad want to go for Dinner with me, said that I wouldn't be avaliable much more with us getting married," She grinned.

"Of course, sweetheart," He said and went upstairs. Who were these people, and where the hell was I at? I looked around.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were a golden color, with pictures everywhere. I looked at the pictures. There were some of Justin and the girl, then some of my actually mom and..me? Why would they have pictures of me.

"I've been expecting you," The girl said, walking up to me. What the hell? I thought I was a ghost.

"Me? How can you see me and Justin can't?" Where am I? Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Calm down Ash."

"You know my name?" I asked. This is creepy.

"Of course, your just a younger version of me," She said. Younger version? Is this me? What the fuc-

"Your destiny is too save you and your family, but you will lose someone important in the process," She said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"I don't have much time, but keep mom, dad, the rest of the family safe. And please keep Justin safe, although you will lose someone special and don't try to save her, I learned that the hard way," She sniffled.

"I'm still confused," I said.

"You'll understand it...in.. What's the date in your time?" She asked.

"November 29, 2010," I said.

"Shit, ok anyways, it's close, very close. Save the family and Justin, don't save her. She's not who she seems to be," She said sadly. A car outside honked. "That must be mom and dad, let's have you meet mom, now."

She went outside and got our mom. Mom came in.

"What are you doing Ash? Quit dragging me an- What the?" She said, finally seeing me.

"Remember the dream I had when I saved Christian? This is her time," The older me said.

"Uh hi? Please help me, older me! Who is she?" I demanded.

The I woke up.

"Ash! What the hell! Wake up!" Christian was shouting at me.

"Oh just shut up! Why are you yelling at me for?" I said, glaring at him.

"I've been trying to wake you up for two hours!" He said. Geeze, no wonder.

"Sorry, but I was having a weird dream, " I said, trying to get up.

"Uhm ok? You still wouldn't get up," He said.

"Whatever," I said. "Do we have any donuts?"

* * *

**Lmao. What a nice ending ;)**

**But seriously, I want a donut right now. Haha.**

**Please Review and I'll try to update another time this week!**

**PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	22. Oh gawd!

**So how are my reviewers? I mean like seriously, i got like 4 last chapter :( I'm very disapointed in you! You evil, evil people.**

**Anyways, who has read the first chapter of Last sacrifice on the internet? Pretty beast right? Lmbo. Hehe, I stole this word from one of my reviewers :D**

**I loved the opening to the chapter :)**

***NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!***

**6 DAYS UNTIL THE ENTIRE BOOK COMES OUT! Well in the U S.**

**I get to go have my book signed by Richelle Mead! I'M SO FRICKIN EXCITED!**

**I wonder why I'm hyper, I mean I only had blackberries...**

**Question of the day: Who gets to have there books signed by Richelle Mead? I hope to get a picture too :)**

**Disclaimer: If I was Richelle Mead, Dimitri wouldn't of said those horrible words to Rose, then protected her? I mean what's the deal yo? Lmbo**

* * *

**APOV**

It was nice to be back home. At the Academy, I mean. I guess Russia was also my home. In two weeks, Christmas would be here, and mom wanted to be with Aunt Lissa and Grandma. Dimitri came home with us, after some arguing with mom and Adrian. Speaking of him, Adrian has been drinking and smoking, Mom has been a wreck, and Kendra keeps getting Ignored by everyone, except for me and Justin. Justin knows about the dream, except for the part where we were supposedly getting married. I was still weirded out by that. I mean sure, I liked him, but he's one of the last Dragomirs, Other than Aunt Liss of course. I would ruin his reputation with him.

Guardian Belikov, Dimitri or Dad. I always called him Guardian Belikov, though. Dimitri had to stay over at Aunt Lissa's house. So now everytime I went over there, he's always trying to 'bond' with me. Ugh.

"Sissy? What's wrong with Mommy?" Kendra asked, coming into my room.

"She's having boy problems," I said, putting Kendra on my lap.

"You mean cooties?" She asked and scrunched up her nose. I laughed, she was too cute.

"She sure is, Princess...Do you want to play with me and Justin in a little bit?" I asked. She nodded, then took off to what I guessed was her room. I sighed and flopped on my bed.

"Ash?" Someone knocked on my door. Great, just who I want to see, I thought sarcastically.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you," I said, glaring at Belikov.

"Please ash? Just give me a chance Ash, I never wanted to leave your mother," He said.

"Yeah, I bet. Then why did you leave her?" I replied.

"Please Ash?" He sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," I said and left my room.

"Wait, this is my room. You get out!" I said. He got up and shut the door as he left. "Finally."

"Gah! This is so frustrating!" I screamed into my pillow.

"What's so frustrating?" My mom asked, coming into my room. Jeez, could I get any time alone?

"Everything," I said.

"Like what?"

"Dimitri, Adrian, My dre- I mean uhmm..." I stuttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

She gave me the look. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Give Dimitri a chance," She said finally.

"I will when you will," I said innocently, I knew she wouldn't give him a chance. She glared at me. I smiled sweetly.

"Ash, he's your father. I didn't know my father until I was 18!"

"Our lives are different," I said, darkly.

"Not by much, I mean. I was top of my class, you are now. I never knew of my father when I was a kid, neither did you. I was hot and sexy, and-" I cut her off.

"Mom don't even say that, that would be weird."

"Exactly, now go talk to Dimitri. He's watching cartoons with Kendra," She said then left.

I acted like I was walking downstairs, because I knew she was watching. I waited a couple moments, then ran back to my room and locked it.

"Suckers."

I turned on my radio. Pink's new song, Raise you glas was playing. I sand along, until I heard a knock on my door.

"Shit...Busted."

"Ash! Get your ass down stairs and play some BLACK OPS!" Justin screamed running into my room. Oh Jeez, thank god.

"Sure," I said, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was actually the complete opposite.

"No, your not," He said, coming over to sit on my bed, beside me. Justin was just one of those guys who noticed stuff.

"Yeah, I know...It's just Guardian Belikov left my mom all alone, when she was pregnant with me, then now he comes back and acts like it nothing!" I fumed.

"Ash, I was talking to him. And you know, that he didn't know your mom was pregnant and he left her because he wanted her to become a Great Guardian and wanted her to not have him in the way of that. Make her choose between him, and my mom," He said.

"Really? He said that?" I asked.

"Yeah, he made breakfast for me, But Jeez, he wakes up early," He laughed and hugged me. I smiled.

"Black Ops?" I suggested. He nodded and dragged me downstairs.

"Ash...could I talk with you for a minute?" Dimitri asked. I looked at Justin and he shoved me toward Dimitri. I glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"Be down in 5," I said.

Justin nodded and went to his house.

"Yes?" I asked Dimitri.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," He said. "And that your mom wants me to take you and Kendra out...somewhere," He added.

"When?" I asked. I really wanted to go play Black Ops now.

"Tomorrow," He said.

"Oh can Justin go? It's Saturday," I said.

"Of course," He smiled down at me, and I hesitantly smiled back.

**AND SCENE! How did you like the chapter? Nothing exciting, just a filler :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you!**

**I Love MVP too! Hehe...yeah...**

**Don't tell him Kendra!**

**So good night, morning, afternoon, and evening! I think I covered them all ;)**

**So Review and maybe I'll be nice!**

**Love with half my heart,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**

**XxX**


	23. Shopping

**How is everybody? Life's good? Well that's just peachy...**

**Lmbo.**

**So take that and stick it in your juice box!**

**Hehe :)**

**Aren't sharpies awesome? :)**

**So I have like every weekend filled this month..and I'm going to go stay with my dad's family over Xmas break. I haven't seen them since, well 5th grade. Maybe even before that! It's been forever. So yes, it will be hard to update this...Maybe I could write some chapters and have Kendra put them up for me! I wouldn't trust Michael or anyone else to do it...**

**Hopefully I will be able to wake up early and work on it...**

**But, I promise to have a chapter on Xmas day! I'd rather write a million chapters than go to family Xmas from my mom's side...They weird me out, and I have no cousins that actually like me (: So I stick with the adults most of the time, while they..uhm, drink.**

**How I wish I was older than an 8th grader!**

**Sorry for the long A/N, but I had to tell you about the updates.**

**Disclaimer: Squirrels! Shorty, save me! AH! Richelle Mead left a message on one of them. CATCH THE SQUIRREL! *Dear writer. I own Dimitri and you don't! Ha! Sincerely Rose and Richelle*  
Damn them.**

**:D**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

"I know you just love shopping," I teased Dimitri. He must of took his promise to heart, because now, we were at the mall. It was Kendra, Dimitri, Justin and I. Of course we had one extra guardian come with us for Justin, but we didn't see him much. I forgot his name, he was new at the Academy.

I was looking for clothes for winter, Justin was looking for any game he didn't have. Kendra just stuck with me, not talking much. I had Adrian's Debit card, that he gave to me when I turned ten. It was awesome, and I could spend as much as I wanted. not that I bought a lot...OK, I do buy a lot, but I buy lots of cheap stuff...

"Dude! We totally have to go to Game Stop!" Justin said. I laughed. He had like almost evergy game that existed for the X- Box 360 and Wii.

"Why?" I asked. "You have like, everything in there!"

""I don't have the Kinect yet!" He said, offended.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Wait for Christmas! Jeez," I said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He said, flinching.

"Oh come on! Your such a wimp!" I said. "Justin's afraid of girls!"

"Am not."

Yes you- Oh my god! Hot Topic!" I screamed and ran towards the store.

"Uhm, Ash? Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" Dimitri suggested.

"NO! Why would I? This place is beast," I grinned.

"Beast?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's the new cool word."

"..."

"Eh, this store has nothing exciting," I said.

We walked around for awhile until we reached Areopostale and Rue 21.

"Yay!" I said, and dragged Justin in.

"Actually, I was going to go get something," He said, trying to get free.

I sighed, "Fine, go ahead." The other guardian went with him to the other side of the mall. Oh great, I hope he doesn't go back to Game Stop.

(A/N: All outfits on profile. )

I looked at the jeans and found a light wash flare jeans and dark wash skinny jeans. The Tee i found had AERO 87 on it and was white. I found one hoodie and it was red with fur around the hood.

I purchased it all and it turned out about one hundred dollars.

We made it to the food court before we went to Rue 21. We met Justin over here, and he was already eating.

There was a McDoanlds, Pizza Hut, and Chipolte's.

"Yay! Chipolte's!" I said. Chipolte's was my favorite fast food place.

I ordered two, three small steak taco's. I also got a bag of chips and a Mountain Dew.

Kendra had McDonalds and Dimitri nor the other Guardian ate anything.

"Haha! Uhm Ash..." Justin started, laughing at me.

"What?"

"Never mind," He chuckled, looking at my face. I wiped my face off and saw that I had Sour Cream on my face.

I glared at him.

The day was finally almost over and I had about 20 bags, with me,Justin and Dimitri carrying them all. Justin had another bag that I didn't buy. I tried to see what store it was, but I couldn't see it.

On the way home, Kendra watched a movie, Dimitri and the other Guardian were talking about something un- important to me. Justin and I were playing with my I Pad. I loved it. I spent all my time on either Facebook or Youtube.

We were looking at funny videos on Youtube. Seriously? There is something wrong with the Llama's with Hats.

_Love Hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive._

Oh shit, that was my ringtone. I usually had it on vibrate. I looked up at Justin and he was staring back at me. Uhm, can you say Akward?

"What's up?" I asked. I saw that it was mom calling me.

"Ash, get back now! There's been an attack on the school...Ash, Ana was taken," She whispered.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Dimitri slammed on the brakes. "No! Keep going!" I urged him.

"Ash, it was a suprise... We don't know who all is gone, except for her and Gabe Badica."

"Ok, were on our way back now. How did they get in?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"Humans staked the wards."

**So...how was that?**

**Good chapter? Bad? Tacos?**

**Yum. I like Tacos (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've only been getting like 3 for the last two chapter ):**

**So love and please review,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**

**P. S. : Next chapter will be up by Monday (:**


	24. Damn

**Look! A squirrel!**

**Don't forget to check out my poll!**

**YAY! Two chapters IN A DAY! How amazing (:**

**New Chap= Bored out of my mind and wishing I could go wait in line for the Eclipse movie tonight, but Mom is sick so nobody else can take me ):**

**So who is gonna wait in line tonight?**

**I remember when I went to the Twilight release at walmart, and there over 1,000 peeps there :o And me and my buddy were the 5th people in line...We did wait for 6 hours though...**

**Yeah...good times :p**

**...**

**UGH! I'm hungry, even though I just ate a can of green beans...idk.**

** I'm bored!**

**And my stomach hurts :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dimka or Chrissie :( Nor do I own Vampire Academy..Hell I don't even own a hamster :(**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

We got home in record time, as soon as I told everybody what happened. Dimitri told Justin, Kendra and I to stay in the car while they went to make sure Strigoi weren't around here. It was a good couple minutes if we walked home...Unless Dimitri carried Justin or something and I carried Kendra.

_Bang!_

Oh shit! That was someone hitting the glass. It came from Kendra's side of the car.

"Kendra! Come over to me!" I shouted. Damn Dimitri. Damn Strigoi. Damn Vampires. We should all be turtles or something.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Crash!_

That's when the glass came in, hitting me and Justin, as I covered Kendra with my body.

"We know your in there," Someone hissed.

"Leave a message after the beep?" I said.

The strigoi unlocked the door and opened the door.

"This is not good," I said, before being knocked out.

DPOV

Vlad and I left the kids in the car. We scouted around some, before deciding that there were no Strigoi in our path to the house.

We tan back to the car. The glass was broken and only Kendra was in the car crying.

"Damn. Kendra! What happened!" I demanded.

"Sissy! Don't leave me!" She screamed and sobbed some more.

"She's in shock," I told Vlad. "Go get Hathaway and bring her back here," I said.

He didn't say anything, but ran towards the house.

"Kendra? Will you come with me?" I asked.

"NO! Don't take Sissy!" She screamed some more.

"Don't worry, I won't take her. Were going to find her OK?"

Then Rose showed up.

"Where the HELL is my daughter?" She asked, taking Kendra out of the car.

"Strigoi?" I suggested.

"She's your daughter too! Now look for her while I take Kendra to Lissa," She said. I nodded and she ran off.

"Vlad, go that way and look for clues. I'll go this way."

We went off in opposite directions.

RPOV

How the HELL could he lose his own damn daughter! I mean surely he was with them, he wouldn't leave Justin and Kendra alone...

"Mommy! Strigoi took sissy," She cried. She pried on to me, and wouldn't let go.

"How did they take her? Wasn't Dimitri with you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Damn it, Belikov!" I growled. "Kendra, mommy has to go get sissy, can you stay with daddy and Aunt Lissa?' I asked.

"NO! Mommy don't leave me!" I looked at her, and tears stremed her face and she was still sobbing.

"Don't worry Princess, Mommy will be OK. Can you protect Aunt Lissa?"

She was crying still but nodded. I kissed her on the forehead and gave her to Adrian.

"Watch her," I growled and took off out the door.

"Mom?" I whirled around and saw Ash. But it wasn't Ash...It was her ghost.

"What the HELL!" I screamed.

"Mom! I have to take you to Justin...It's too late for me," She said sadly.

"The hell it isn't!"

"Just follow me," She said.

I followed her to a cabin, in the middle of the woods.

I saw somebody, no two people, moving around inside. There must have been a lamp on, because it was a little light.

I edged closer to hear what the were saying.

"What do we do with her?" One asked.

"Leave her for the wolves," The second said.

"Let's call the leader of the fairy's!" The first one suggested. What the fuck! Fairy's?

"No, they'll hunt us down," The second said.

"Where's Justin?" I whispered.

She pointed toward the other side of the cabin. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. This was not good.

Then she disappered. I tried to find her ghost, to no luck.

Shit. Now let's try to put what I need to do in order.

First, I have to find Justin and get him out of there. Then I have to find Ash, Ghost or Dhampir. Hopefully the Latter. Then we have to put up the wards.

I took a step towards the door. Silence. Another step. Anoth-

_CRACK._

"Did you hear that?" The strigoi said.

"Let's go check it out, it could be Guardians..." I heard footsteps approach me.

Oh damn. My word of the night.

**Yeah, I know. Not very exciting...But it had to be done, I guess.**

**So please Review and I'll be happy (:**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	25. Shed

**OH MY DIMITRI!**

**Who's read it yet? I thought it was...suprising...**

**Remember no spoilers in the reviews!**

**Richelle Mead signed my books! So awesome! And I gotta picture!**

**OK! I guess it was some good reviews... Still need more to update everyday though!**

**Questions:**

**What is Black Ops? : Black Ops is a new game for The X- Box 360**

**Are Rose and Adrian together? : They were at the beginning, but now it's complicated.**

**I think that's it... But if you have more questions just Review or PM me :)**

**Please Review...Or I won't make another chapter! Mwahaha**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead is way cooler than me, and can think of someone yummy enough, like Dimitri, Christian and Adrian! I don't even have an imagination like that =^.^=**

* * *

APOV (Ash)

I woke with a headache.

"Hello?" I asked. The world was spinning a bit, but I could stand up. Until I hit my head on something.

"What the fuck?" I asked. I reached above and saw what I hit. A shovel. I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of shed. Or a minature barn. I was going to go with a shed though...

Then it came back to me. Justin. The Strigoi. Kendra.

"Shit!" I looked for the door, and saw it chained up. Great...Just freaking great.

I walked over and shook the chains. They were too strong for me to get through. Shit.

I banged on the door, "Help!"

Silence.

"Help me!" I screamed. I sighed and sat on the ground. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do. If only I hadn't dropped my phone in the car...

I tapped the floor, wondering how long I could survive. I mean, how far away from the Academy could I be? I'm sure I wasn't asleep long enough that they could like drag me to Russia or something...I hoped.

I wondered if Justin and Kendra were OK.

Then out of nowhere the doors started shaking. This could be good...Or bad.

**KPOV**

"Where's mommy at?" I asked daddy.

He looked down and said, "I don't know, but she'll be ok."

"Daddy, why are you and mommy fighting?" I asked.

"Because Daddy and Mommy are having problems."

"Sissy said that you had cooties, and that's why Mommy stayed away," I told daddy.

"Does it look like I have cooties?" He asked. I nodded.

He picked me up, and put me on the couch and started tickling me.

"Daddy! Stop it! Q-qui-t Tickiling me!" I screamed and laughed.

"Not until you say I don't have cooties."

"But sissy said all boys have cooties!" I stated.

"Well, Daddy's don't have cooties. Justin must not have cooties either. Uncle Chris does though," He laughed.

"Why doesn't Justin have cooties?" I asked. Sissy said every boy has cooties.

"Because your sissy likes him."

"No she doesn't! She would have told me," I crossed my arms and stared at Daddy.

"Well when she get's home, ask her."

"When is she going to get home?"

"I don't know baby...Bedtime little girl," He picked me up and swung me around.

"But daddy! I'm not tired," I whined.

"Don't you want to cuddle up with Mr. Teddy Bear?" He asked.

"Fine, but only because Bear needs to sleep to," I said and stomped up the stairs.

I heard something is Sissy's room so I opened the door.

"Who- Daddy!" I screamed.

**APOV**

The door stopped shaking outside. I was scared out of my freaking mind. The person never called for I didn't know who it was, and some of the chains has already came loose.

There were only two more chains left.

I felt a pounding in my head. Like when somebody hits you in your forehead and it starts throbbing. Like that kind of pain.

I was hiding in one of the cabinets in the shed. It was a larger cabinet, but not big enough to be comfortable. In the back of my mind I wondered how I was going to get out of this cramped space. But my current thoughts were on the door, and who was outside the door. It was most likely Strigoi.

Both the chains broke loose and the person walked in.

"Damn chains," The person muttered. She looked around and walked over to the cabinet I was hiding in. I held my breath. Wait. That couldn't be her. Ana?

"Ana?" I asked, coming out of my hiding spot.

She jumped and turned towards me, suprised.

"Ash?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Ana! Oh thank god! I thought you were some creeper." I said running over, and hugging her.

She chuckled nervously. I wonder why she was out here, and where the hell were we?

"Ana? Where are we?" I asked.

"In a shed...A few miles outside the Academy," She said. A few miles? 20 miles? Two miles?

"Why am I out here?" I asked, "Why are you out here?"

"Because I'm running away from the Academy."

**WOO! FINALLY I got this chapter finished. I don't know how many times I had to rewrite this, because this is a kind of important chapter to the ending. Which I already have written. I'm thinking about making a sequel...But I need some ideas. I fi DO write a sequel, it will be when Ash is a senior. **

**I think that next month, this story will come to an ending. But still tell me if you want a sequel. If I do make a sequel it would probably start end of January- beggining of Febuary time.**

**So please review about this chap, any ideas, and about the sequel idea!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	26. Ana's POV

**Hello human beings. Well I hope your human, and not aliens planning to have world domination...**

**Anyways... Since today was a snow day (Woo!) I get to update! And probably tomorrow too, since at school it will be Grandparents day..and my G~ Maw get's to take me home early (:**

**So who has snow now? We have 6 inches here :o Listening to the news, it said: "Right now, it's cold"  
You stupid news reporters! No shit it's cold! Lmao. Talking to the TV again, aren't I? **

**OH NO! School might be canceled tomorrow! That's not good, because Our Choir concert would be canceled, Grandparents day would be canceled, and that would be our last free snow day and then we would start having to make up days 0_o**

**Ah stupid weather -_-**

**...**

**So thanks to the one person who reviewed every chapter (:**

**Lol. **

**OH P.S.: Ana is Ash's friend, not the older Ash. The older Ash, is just...Ash. Just in the future.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Yo! Dimitri! Get your Russian Ass over here!**

**Dimitri: What?**

**Me: Would you please say the disclaimer...or else.**

**Dimitri: Or else what?**

**Me: I would kill...Rose, oh and your family. Not including Ash.**

**Dimitri: *Sighs* Fine. The evil author does not own me, thankfully, or any other character in the orginal books. Now can I go back to the chapter where Rose and M-**

**Me: NOT THAT YET! You'll give away our secret!**

**Dimitri: Yes, ok. Oh and by the way, Rose and I-**

**Me: *Slaps Dimka across the face***

* * *

**APOV (Ana)**

Damn. I almost got away from the Academy, until That _Bitch _caught me. I was almost free. I was suppose to meet Jesse here. Not _her._

I've always pretended to be her friend, while really, I was only trying to get in good with the Dragomir's.

See, when I was little, my mom gave me up, to be a bloodwhore, and my father turned Strigoi. Well, my father found me and pretended to be Moroi again, with contacts. He got me into the Academy, to spy on them. And lucky me, they just had a little boy who my age. But she got in the way. Always protecting the Dragomir boy. The Dragomir's would have been dead if it wasn't for the Hathaway's.

~_Falshback~_

_"Ana, you are going to kill that little boy over there, and that blonde right there. If you fail to do this before you are out of school, I will hunt you down and kill you." I gulped and nodded. My father was scary and left me a note. I couldn't read now, because I was only in kindergarten. He told me to read it if I failed to kill them by when I turned fourteen. _

_"Daddy? Where's mommy? Why isn't mommy dropping me off here?" I asked._

_"Your mom is dead. Don't try to look for me or her. Because once I catch you out of this academy, and the Dragomir's aren't dead. I will give the order to kill you on sight. Now go talk to him," He pushed me towards the boy and another little girl."_

_"Hi! My name's Ash, and this is my boyfriend, Justin! What's your name?" The girl asked. She was bouncing on one of those giant yoga balls._

_The Blonde woman laughed, and so did her guardian, which I learned later, that her name was Rose._

_"Hi, I'm Ana. Let's be friends?" I suggested. Ash hugged me and said, "Always...friend."_

_~End Of Flashback ~_

I still get notes from my dad. I also still have that one note that my dad got me. I turned fourteen tomorrow. Nobody knew my birthday, not even the Guardians, or Ash. I just told everybody that it was a sad day, because my mom died on my birthday. So nobody ask anymore.

I planned to open the note at midnight tonight. I wondered about my dad. And mom. Was she still alive? Was my dad still alive, watching my every move? I wondered what the note could ever be about.

But I've always kept my word not to open it. Until tonight.

I was kept on lockdown in my dorm, now that Ash told them about my ecscape. The dorm matron was suppose to check on me every hour.

I looked at the clock. Only five minutes left. Oh god. I'm scared for my life. What if it threatens to kill me! Is there a bomb in it? Oh god. only four minutes.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called. Not the dorm matron. It was Guardian Hathaway. Oh shit. This woman scared the living crap out of me. It was like she could kill an army of Strigoi with her glare.

Three minutes.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Why did you run away?" She demanded to know. I sat in silence.

"If you don't answer, I'll make this a lot harder than it is," She threatened.

"I can't tell you," I said, looking everywhere but at her.

She smacked. Across the face, hard.

"What the fuck! You can't just go around an- Owww!" She bent my arm at an angle, and had my pressure point.

She let me go and said, "I'll be back, in an hour. Next time I won't be so easy." She walked out the door and slammed it. Probably trying to show how much she meant it.

It was now 12: 01. Time to open the letter.

_Dearest Ana,_

_You must be fourteen by now. I knew you would've of never disobeyed your father._

_At the time I am writing this, I am Moroi. I have planned to suck the blood out of your mother. She was a worthless piece of crap. She needs to go. I am probably Strigoi, by the time you are reading this. I am sorry for what happened. But the Strigoi threatened me with your life. I couldn't let you simply die. So I turn Strigoi tonight, after writing this letter. But the thing I've always wanted, is to get you to an Academy. You are probably attending one as of now. I planned on getting you to one, when you were little, but your mother always refused._

_Ana, your probably wondering why you had to open this at fourteen. So I will tell you. The thing is, you have a destiny. You are destined to kill the one known as Ash Hathaway. She is only a toddler by now, but when you turn fifteen, she will be dead. Then, go after Guardian Hathaway. I knwo what you are thinking, That she is impossible to kill. Your wrong. She has a weakness. Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. Once you hurt, or kill the princess, go after her immediately. That druken Ivashkov is worthless, he can't protect that bloodwhore Dhampir._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad (Alex Badica)_

**Haha. What a nice day. I got to go sledding, got two chapters posted and now I have grandparents day tomorrow!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! Or I won't update tomorrow! HA!**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	27. Chapter 27

**WOO! NO MORE SCHOOL!**

**I'm happy (: I got outta school early, because it was grandparents day, and they get to take you out of school early (: So then G~maw took me shopping, then we suprised my mom at work, and took her out to lunch. Then later tonight I get my present from Kendra! And she gets hers too! Yes. I am very excited.**

**Also, I will try to update as much as possible this weekend, because on monday, I get to go stay with my family, which I haven't seen since I was in 4th grade! Wow, that is going to be awkward.**

**So yes. I will be very busy over break, and if I have any time to myself, I promise to make a chapter. I was planning on updating on Xmas day. But somebody volunteered my mom to cook at her boyfriends house. Stupid *cough* Boyfriend.**

**Eh, her bf is kinda cool. Lmao.**

**ANYWAYS, please enjoy my latest chapter! Let's see what happens to Ash...and Adrian?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. But for Xmas what I REALLY want is too have Dimitri...Or Chrissy (: Maybe even Adrian.**

* * *

**APOV (Ash)**

It's been a week since I've gotten me and Ana back. Ana isn't talking to me, and Justin is still in the infirmary.

I was in the infirmary for a week, but was released. I had bruises, and a broken arm. Aunt Lissa fixed my arm and healed my bruises.

Lissa couldn't heal Justin. Justin...he was in a coma. Apparently he was awake when the Guardians found him, but soon passed out. Aunt Liss was a wreck, Mom was trying to help her and get Ana to say why she ran away. Dimitri...I haven't seen Dimitri since we found Justin. Well the reason that I haven't seen him is because I was ignoring him and was mostly in the infirmary with Justin or in class. I didn't do anything in class. I let people punch me and tackle me. I wasn't thinking about class. I was always thinking about Justin.

"Ash! Pay attention!" My instructor yelled at me. I sighed and got up off the ground, I didn't realize I was on.

"Ash, we know your worried about Justin, but be more worried about when you have to protect your Moroi, someday," He said. Then he took up a fighting position in front of me. Oh great. The instructor only did this to people who sucked at fighting. I blushed. People around me chuckled. I glared at them.

I got into postion and we circled around each other. But before I charged at him, one of Justin's nurses came running in. I imediately stopped fighting. My instructor did after a second.

"Ash, come into the infirmary right now. Somethings happening to Justin. We can't find the Princess."

All I heard was Justin, and started running to the infirmary. The infimary was on the other side of the school, of course.

I burst into the infirmary and into Justin's room in record time. The doctor's were operating on him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked.

Nobody answered me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Finally one of the nurses answered me.

"His heart quit, but we got it started again. But still his heart is very weak."

My heart broke when she said that his heart stopped. I think I passed out or something, because all I remember is having the darkness encircle me.

~~~~~~~HI~~~~~~ Lmao

JPOV

I was somewhere between reality and dreaming. I could hear Ash and everybody who came and visited me. Ash worried me the most, she always came alone, and cried sometimes. I've never seen Ash cry. Mom worried me too. She was always crying and telling me that every thing would be OK. Yeah, if everything was OK, then why can't I come back to reality. Or at least tell Ash...Tell Ash...something. I can't remember, all I know is that I have to tell her something...

I guess I'll find out later, I'm going to go to sleep now...

APOV (Ana)

Victory is almost mine. Justin is almost dead. Thanks to the package, who without a doubt, my dad sent. I wasn't sure what the vial was, but I figured it couldn't be good to inject it in. So I am now hearing that Justin had a heart failure.

Then Ash passed out, and by my thinking, she won't be waking up for awhile. Just a slip of that vial stuff in her drink. Now all I have to do is to get Vasilissa. She couldn't be that hard. Now that her 'precious baby' is in a coma, she's a mess. And so is Rosemarie. But I have a feeling Belikov won't be letting me kill anybody anytime soon.

* * *

**Wish I had more time, but I have to start packing for my party with Kendra tonight! Lmao.**

**So yes, here are the three "Bff's" If you can call them that anymore.**

**Lol.**

**So bye people. And I'll try to update tomorrow. Sorry, but no promises.**

**Love,**

**XxHollywood VampirexX**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLY CRAP! I am so FREAKING sorry! I want to make up an excuse...but uhm...I don't really have one...Yes, I know. I am an epic fail. I have had this chapter in mind since like last year :P So like 3 months ago...Anyways I was gonna update, then I kept putting it off until I actually forgot about the story...God, I suck. I've also been working on sequel (: Yep, you heard rightt! I just need a name for it...so like send some names in (: Sigh...I got broken up with today :P**

**Reviews are always nice (:**

**That grape I just ate tasted weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. It owns to Bob. Nah lol. It belongs to Richelle Mead. Not me or Bob. Or Bob Jr. (:**

**APOV**

"Ash? Is that you?" I heard someone say behind me. I quickly turned around and my mouth dropped open.

"Justin!" I screamed and ran over to hug him.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," He chuckled, but hugged me back.

I stood there for a second then asked him," Where are we at?"

"We are in a different world. The world between life and death," He said gravely.

"...You mean... I'm, I mean we, are dying? How!" I yelled, then realized all the deathly looking people walking around. What the...? This isn't real. Why would I be dying? I'm perfectly fine! This must be a dream. I pondered, looking at Justin.

"Yes, Ash. If we don't wake up in the next couple days, we die," Justin said. I realized that he had no emotion on his face. How could he not be sad or scared! I was here, freaking out!

"You never did answer my question...How are we dying? I mean people like me and you hardly ever get sick, and we aren't dying of old age!"

"We were poisoned."

"... Any details?"

"By our, or your 'best friend'," He said, giving me a look that said I needed to be quiet and listen to him. But I ignored that.

"Ana?" I asked, he nodded. "Ana would never do that! She's my BEST FRIEND! How dare you blame her!" I screamed. I looked around, but nobody was paying us any attention.

"Just watch this," He said. He didn't even flinch when I yelled at him.

"What vid-" I was cut off by a giant screen popping up beside Justin. "Oh, nevermind."

He pushed the little play button at the bottom of the screen.

It was Ana's room. Ana was sitting on her bed, legs crossed reading a note? Letter?

Then she pulled a box out with a liquid clear bottle in it.

"This should be so easy right? I mean it's clear enough that it won't be seen on any type of food right?" Ana muttered to herself.

I gasped. The donut she had given to me and Justin yesterday morning was it. I was for sure.

"All I gotta do is get past Guardian Hathaway, and murder the Princess, and maybe Ozera too."

Then she walked out of the room with the bottle and the video ended.

"Oh my god, JUSTIN! We have to WAKE UP!" I was going into a full blown panic attack.

"Ash! We will! Just calm down, just look what's going on right now with our mom's," Justin brought up another video that was showing my mom on one half of the screen and Lissa on the other half.

Mom was crying, and holding my mom. Dimitri was standing in the corner with a blank face, though I could see the tears in his eyes. I half smiled. "Don't worry mom, I'll be back soon."

Mom suddenly looked up and looked at Dimitri with a confused face. Dimitri looked confused too. Then they both looked at me. "Ash? Was that you?" She said, hesitantly.

"Justin! They can hear me!"

Justin looked suprised, then thoughful. I could care less right now.

"Mom! It's me!" I said.

"Ash? Is it really you?" Dimitri said, for that mom looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"Yeah it is, you just can't see me, well you can see my body, but I'm not there," I explained.

"Well are you in the room?" Mom asked.

"Well yes and no. As I said my body is, just not my...spirit? I don't know exactly where I'm at," I said.

Mom first looked dissapointed, but was happy again.

"Is Justin with you?" She asked.

Justin decided to answer for me, "Yep, I'm here to."

"LISSA!" My yelled and then ran out of the room.

Dimitri watched her run out then said, "Ash, I don't know where you are and how you got there, but I promise we will get you back."

He didn't get to say anything more, because mom and Lissa ran into the room then.

Lissa looked excited, but also wary.

"Justin are you there?" She asked. Justin answered and she shrieked.

I let them continue there conversation and decided to explore. I was walking around until I saw a little girl, about Kendra's age, sitting on a bench. I decided to walk up to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Roza, have I seen you before? You look really pretty and I always remember pretty people," She smiled.

"Why thank you! You're really pretty too, but I don't think I've seen you before though," I smiled back and sat beside her.

"You really think I'm pretty?" She asked. "But maybe I met your mommy."

"Of course I think you're pretty! Who do you think my mom is?" I asked.

"I once met someone who said her name was Rose, she was pretty too. I was going to go home with her, but a really not pretty person said that they wouldn't take me and refused to be seen with me. She had black hair and bright blue eyes." She looked sad at the end. Holy crap! Maybe she did know mom. That Bitch Tasha had to go and be herself and make this little girl misarable.

"Who is your mommy?" I asked.

Her name is Viktoria, My Daddy said that she died, but I found out that she is alive, and I was suppose to go live with her, but I was shot, and it really hurt! I started crying and somebody dragged me away and I can't remember anymore."

Viktoria, as in Aunt Viktoria? I had to ask.

"Do you have an uncle?" Iasked.

"Uncle Dimitri? Yes, he's really really tall!"

Holy shit. I just met my cousin without knowing it.

I spent time with Roza walking around a playground with hardly anybody there.

It seemed like we spent hours together, which it probably was.

"Am I going to be OK?" She suddenly asked.

I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't know what would happen to her.

"I think so, do you want to go say hi Uncle Dimitri?" I asked, changing the subject.

She nodded, and I challenged her to a race. I ran slowly so she could keep up with me.

"Hey Justin, meet my cousin," I said.

"Your cousin?" He asked. I ignored him and looked at the screen. Everybody was gone, except Dimitri. I wonder where the went.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Ash?"

I whispered to Roza to say something.

"Hi Uncle Dimitri!" She said.

"Ash...That can't be...Roza?" He looked suprised.

"Yes, She's here with me."

"Roza, where are you at?"

"I'm in America! Daddy sent me here, I was suppose to go back home to mommy, but somebody shot me..." Her voice drifted off as she yawned. Hmm, I guess she was tired. I was still wide awake, though I could see Justin yawning too.

"Dimitri, I'm going to find them somewhere to sleep, so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I trailed off, not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

"Goodnight Ash."

"G' Night."


End file.
